The Family II
by Vera Roberts
Summary: Cowritten with Torque. Daddy's little girl isn't so innocent anymore. Will she stay to what she has known or be lured permanently to the other side? Batista, Trish, Taker, London, Edge. Cameos by Stephanie, Hunter, other WWE stars. Mature Content.
1. Caught in the Act

_Author's Note: I originally had no intention of posting the first chapter so soon (and with alerts being down, I'm not sure if anyone will know it exists). But the demand was so overwhelming, here is the beginning of the Family Sequel._

_As always, this story contains the following themes: violence to women, drug use, death, and supernatural occurences._

_Enjoy! Read and review!_

_Vera_

_-----------------------------------_

A father has a natural protection of his family. He wants to nurture and care for them, giving his family the very best. He wants them to be safe and feel at home; experiencing the love no other father can match.

So it when it came to Nevaeh, Dave was unnaturally much more concerned about her. And if it wasn't Dave putting her dates through rigorous mind and physical exercises, it was Taker, Rock, London, and Nitro joining in the mind games. Any boy Nevaeh expressed interest in was immediately hunted.

And it was no secret why Nevaeh was sought-after. She had long auburn hair, radiating between chocolate and a chestnut color. She had Trish's eyes, an intense hazel, and Dave's skin color, a light brown that appeared if her skin was naturally tanned. She was very athletic with her muscular legs and toned body. In addition, she was well endowed, blooming into a D cup well before her 18th birthday.

Plus, she was into tattoos and piercings, sporting two lip and one navel. She had a punk rock style with a sweet girl demeanor. She was everything every man could want. Now only they could get past Dave.

Nevaeh was his angel. She was more than just his love child—she represented everything pure he knew about the natural life. Father and daughter bonded quickly and they always had one night where it was just the two of them. As Nevaeh grew up, Dave joked with the other vampires that his little girl was growing up too soon. And it wasn't until the day after she turned 18, he realized how right he was.

Nevaeh was cuddled next to London in his bed. He still slept in the casket but when Nevaeh spent the night with him, they often slept in the bed together. His arms were wrapped around her body. He yawned slightly as he kissed her forehead. He sensed the other Family members surrounding them. "Good morning, Dave." London nodded as his eyes were still closed.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open as did Nevaeh's. They both quickly covered their naked bodies with the sheets as Dave and Trish stared down at them. "Is there a reason why you both are naked?" Dave asked.

London and Nevaeh grimaced. "We can explain. Really, we can."

Dave wanted to think Nevaeh came into London's room in the middle of the night because she was cold and their clothes fell off. He wanted to think London's room was so hot, both him and Nevaeh began to shed their clothing throughout the night, not realizing they were naked.

But Dave knew that both reasons were bullshit.

He stared down at his naked 18-year-old daughter and his protégé. "You, get out now." He directed towards Nevaeh. He then spoke to London. "You, stay put."

Nevaeh quickly gathered the bedsheets and hurried herself out of London's room. She turned back slightly, a look of worry spread on her face as she knew what London was in for. Before she could mouth any words to her love interest, she was met with a closed door.

Dave and the other male Family members stared down at London, watching his every move. London scrambled to the corner of the bed, hastily covering himself with all the bedsheets. "Dave, Dave….I-I-I can explain, man."

"Explain." Dave replied calmly.

"Okay, it's not what it looks like, man." London explained. "Yeah, we were naked, but it's not what it looks like."

Dave continued to bore holes through London's body without saying a word. London picked up on Dave's attitude and it was not looking good for the young vampire. "Dave? Dave, man? It's not what it looks like."

Dave then crouched down and picked up a condom wrapper. He stared at the condom wrapper and then glanced at London, who became increasingly sweaty in the freezing cold room. "Dave, man? Okay, I can really explain that. It's not what it looks like."

Before London could finish his explanation, Dave's fangs appeared and his eyes turned gray. He made a hissing noise, as if he was getting ready for attack. He lunged towards London, who jumped on the ceiling. "Trish!" He shrieked.


	2. London Bridge Going Down

_Author's Note: I am once again humbled and appreciative to the support of this story. This is my first attempt at a supernatural story so please bear with me. This story is dedicated to my girl, Aspiring Actress. I originally had a ton of shout-outs on my author's note but they're up on the myspace page. But there is one important shout-out now..._

_I dedicate this story for those who just started to read my work and those who have been faithful throughout my career. Whether you review every chapter, added me to your favorites or you just read silently, there are thousands of stories to choose from and you read mine among your selections. _

_To you, I bow down. _

_---------------------------------_

"Okay, missy." Trish pulled up a chair and talked to her daughter. "What's going on?"

Nevaeh pulled her knees to her chest. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. Her and London tried heaven and hell to keep their relationship private and quiet. They plan was to never have anyone find out what was going on between them but alas it failed miserably. "I'm in love with London, Mom."

Trish and Melina smiled. For years, everyone has noticed the budding friendship between London and Nevaeh. From the moment she was born to her preschool years to her blossoming into a young woman, Nevaeh has always been London's sidekick. As much as she adored the other male members of the Family, there was a special and unbreakable bond between London and the young girl. He was the Clyde to her Bonnie. She was the yin to his yang.

And now, they were together. While Nevaeh felt she was trying to keep her relationship private, everyone in the Family knew what was happening. From the occasional secret glances they shared at dinner to the pair going on private midnight strolls, London's and Nevaeh's relationship was an open secret to everyone.

Everyone except Dave. And Trish was anxiously awaiting her talk to her lover. Once Dave calmed down, everything would be okay. Once he understood London and Nevaeh had been seeing each other for quite some time, he would understand.

_Yeah, right. _

"So how long has this been happening?" Melina inquired.

Nevaeh slightly shrugged. "A little while now." She mumbled.

"Nevaeh, baby, you can be honest with us. We're not like your dad and the other guys." Melina said.

"Well, we've been flirting for a little while." Nevaeh hesitated. "But things just progressed. It really started when I came home from school one day…"

---------------------------------------

"_Eww, Torrie!" Nevaeh squealed. "He is so not cute!"_

"_Aw, come on, Naya." Nevaeh's best friend, Torrie Wilson, smiled. "I think he's quite the charmer."_

"_Whatever." Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "I don't care how fuckin' charming he is, Lance Cade is one ugly-ass mofo."_

"_Well, beauty is the eye of the beholder." Torrie said. She then glanced up and met eyes with London, who was playing shirtless tackle football with Nitro and a few of their friends. "And oh my…I see something beautiful right now."_

_Nevaeh looked over to what Torrie was looking at. She wanted to roll her eyes. Ever since she's known the guys, they have been more like her brothers. All of her friends thought they were "so freakin' hot" in their words. But Nevaeh saw the men as just regular goofballs who occasionally liked to experiment with the different ways to set blood on fire._

_But then someone caught her eye. She must've seen London smile and shirtless more times she could remember, but that particular day, he was on fire. His shiny black hair tossed and turned in the wind. His upper body rippled with every movement. And that smile—that charming boy-next-door smile that was guaranteed to make the panties drop._

_London motioned towards Nevaeh. He smiled and waved at her. "Hey Princess!"_

"_Hey…hi…" Nevaeh found herself blushing and giggling. "Hi…London." _

"_Hey Nevaeh." He smiled sweetly before he got hit in the head with a football. He turned to Nitro, who smiled and blew a kiss at him. _

"_Hey London!" Nitro squealed, causing laughter from the other vampires. "Hey sexy!"_

_London smiled. "You're dead, Nitro." _

"_Um, I'm a vampire, genius." Nitro retorted. "Just in case you forgot."_

_As London and Nitro began to roll around on the ground, Nevaeh caught herself staring at the sight. She's seen London play touch football and being all goofy many times, but that particular afternoon something was different. She couldn't figure out why but London was intriguing her. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

"So that's when I started to notice him." Nevaeh said quietly.

"Sounds like that's when he started to notice you, too." Trish replied.

"I …I guess." Nevaeh replied.

"But there's more to the story, isn't there?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…" Nevaeh's voice trailed off.

----------------------------------------------

_Nevaeh just finished getting dressed when she stepped out of her bedroom. She was wearing a black tank top and low riding jeans. She hadn't had a chance to put "her face on"—a code Melina and Trish used to wear makeup—when London spotted her._

"_Hey Kitten." He smiled. _

_Nevaeh smiled at him. "Hi London. What's going on?"_

_London was trying hard to not to look at the way Nevaeh was filling out her top. He estimated she was close to a D-cup and she was barely 17. Damn, she's stacked like her mother, London thought. "Nuttin'. I was just seeing what you were up to today?"_

"_Oh, I'm just going out to the mall and do a little shopping. You?"_

"_I'm about to head out to Spanky's." London referred to the porn shop he worked at. "We got a new order of DVDs in so I need to test drive them."_

"_Test drive them?"_

"_Yeah. I watch them and see how hard my di…" London paused before he finished his sentence. "Yeah, I test drive them."_

_Nevaeh smiled as she walked past London. "Maybe you'll give me a test drive one day…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"So you started to have sex that day?" Melina asked.

"No! No!" Nevaeh defended before her voice became small. "We waited."

"Until last night?" Trish asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Nevaeh replied.

Trish cocked her head to the side and glanced at her daughter. "But you're not being completely honest with me right now, are you?"

"No." Nevaeh sighed. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Oh, you betcha." Trish smiled.

Nevaeh let out another deep sigh. "Well, it all started one night…"

------------------------------------------------

"_I found one of my mom's old CDs." Nevaeh reached over to London's nightstand and showed Fergie's CD to him. "I like her."_

_Laying in bed and enjoying a classic anal session from Vanessa Del Rio on the screen, London could not care less about Fergie and her unforgivable London Bridge song. He couldn't remember how many people he killed in a year when the song debuted. Now his would-be girlfriend was enamored. As much as he loved different varieties of music, Fergie was someone he could not personally stand. He desperately wanted to be the hero of the world and bite her finally. "You like her?"_

"_I love her London Bridge song! It reminds me of you!" _

_London rolled his eyes. "Of course it does." _

"_How come everytime you come around, my London, London bridge, wanna go down like, London, London, London, wanna go down like, London, London, London, we goin' down like…" Nevaeh purred as she trailed her fingers down London's hard abs. " How come everytime you come around, my London, London bridge, wanna go down like, London, London, London, wanna go down like, London, London, London, we goin' down like…"_

_London tried in vain to keep his erection down. Between Vanessa taunting her suitor to fuck her ass harder to the hot vixen laying beside him in his bed, London was having a difficult time thinking of anything but sex. Baseball? He thought, no. Granny panties? No. What in the hell can I think of to keep my dick from getting hard?_

_Just as London was concentrating on imagining Rosie O'Donnell in a threesome with Joan Rivers, Nevaeh sliding down the bed interrupted his mind._

"_Wanna go down, London?" She purred._

_Nevaeh had the covers pulled back and pulled out London's shaft. She glanced at it for a brief second before she began to kiss the tip lightly. Without hesitation, Nevaeh began to suck on London. _

_London sighed as he let his mind relax. His eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply. For someone who never had sex before, Nevaeh was incredible. She was experienced, she was heavenly,and she was everything. _

_Before he could explode in her mouth, London stopped her. He then beckoned for Nevaeh to come to his face. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. _

"_Did I do it right?" She nervously asked. "I've been studying your porn tapes."_

_Of course, you did, London thought, my chick digs porn. "You were amazing, Kitten."_

_---------------------------------_

"And we just kinda started to mess around from there." Nevaeh admitted. "Are you mad at me, Mom?"

Trish smiled. She wasn't a fan of Nevaeh experimenting with sex before Trish felt she was ready, but she was glad her daughter was honest with her. She was also glad that it was London who deflowered her daughter and not some other guy who would probably be dead by now. "I'm not mad, but I am concerned, though. We haven't discussed birth control, Nevaeh."

"We used condoms!" She blurted, causing a stunned reaction from Melina and Trish. "I mean, we used a condom."

"At least you were safe." Melina said. She turned towards Trish. "Well, I think everything is okay now. I wonder how London is doing."

Trish jumped up as worry spread across her face. "I totally forgot London is in there with Dave and Taker!"

"Trish!" London's shrieks echoed throughout the home. "Trish!"

"I hope you enjoyed your first and last fuck, Nevaeh." Melina warned. "Because while you two made love last night, London is officially fucked today."


	3. Disappearing Acts

The room was deathly cold. To a human, it was almost frostbitten weather. Merely being in the room was a recipe for hypothermia. It wasn't nipping, as if one needed to rub their shoulders. It wasn't a slight breeze, just as when the sun is beginning to set. No, the room was cold, beyond freezer-like temperature; beyond winter snowy day in New York weather. It was morgue-cold. In human temperatures, the room was at least ten degrees below. In vampire temperatures, it was perfect.

Yet, London was sweating bullets.

As panic began to spread through his body, London struggled to feel himself from the grips of his mentor. With Dave's black eyes and fangs out ready for attack, London only hoped Dave was just hungry and grouchy for breakfast.

_Fuckin' fat chance, man._

There was no plausible explanation of what transpired the night before. And London didn't even think of any excuses because he thought no one would know. But as he stared down at Dave's face again, London knew just as anybody, there was no way in hell the best excuse in the world could save his dead ass. "Dave…" His voice was barely croaking out of his throat. "I can explain, man…"

Dave tightened his grip around London's throat. "I'm going to skin you alive."

London knew what he was getting himself into by even _looking_ at Nevaeh sexually. He constantly reminded himself that Nevaeh was off-limits. And if London slipped once with his admiration of the heiress, Dave quickly reminded him why he should always keep his dick in his pants.

-----------------------------------------------

"_How come everytime you come around, my London, London bridge, wanna go down like…do da do da doo…" London hummed as he walked into the kitchen._

_Dave and Rock glanced at each other and smiled. The men were caught up in their weekly game of chess when they were interrupted by London's singing. "Why are you so chipper?" Dave asked._

_London shrugged. "No reason." He then gave a big smile. _

_As vampires, Dave and Rock had been around the world twice—in all sense of the phrase. From sexing royalty and commoners to experimenting with each other, the men were definitely schooled in lovemaking and being players. They could tell the difference between a vamp being enamored—and when he was just plain pussy-whipped. It was no question what side of the coin London was on. "Who's the trick?" Rock asked. _

"_There's no trick." London shrugged. _

"_Who is she?" Dave smiled. "It's someone we know, isn't it?"_

"_No, it's no one you know, man." London smiled. "Really, it's not."_

"_You hated that song when it came out years ago." Dave laughed. "Now some bitch got you singing the song?"_

"_So you're bringing her around?" Rock asked._

"_Guys, it's no one. Really, it's no one." London shrugged. "Really, it's no one."_

_Just then, Nevaeh walked into the kitchen, singing. "How come everytime you come around, my London, London bridge, wanna go down like…" She then caught eyes with London. "Hi London." She giggled. _

"_Hey Nevaeh." London smiled sweetly. _

_Nevaeh grabbed a juice from the refrigerator and smiled again at London. "Bye London…"_

"_Bye Nevaeh." He waved._

_Nevaeh began to sing again as she left the kitchen. "How come everytime you come around, my London, London bridge, wanna go down like…"_

_London puckered his lips and shrugged. "Well, I'll see you guys later." As he turned around, he was met with strong hands around his throat. He was soon lifted up against the wall. _

"_Stay away from her." Dave warned as London struggled to free himself. "Whatever spurned that London Bridge bullshit is going to stop, you hear me?"_

"_Yes." London creaked out. _

_Satisfied with London's answer, Dave quickly dropped him and went back to playing chess with Rock. As London quickly escaped the kitchen, Rock shook his head and smiled. "You know he's still going to fuck her, right?"_

"_You're not funny, Rocky." Dave replied._

"_I'm not trying to be. But you and I both know that a lot more shit went down than what's being led on." Rock smiled as he studied the chessboard. "He's going to tap that."_

_Dave was so disturbed by the thought of his daughter being deflowered, he crushed a pawn in his hands._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

London knew what might happen if Dave ever caught wind of the escapades. Him and Nevaeh both tried to keep their relationship quiet. They didn't think anyone knew. And they both didn't think anyone would find out. But he was pulled to Nevaeh. She was the prized possession of both the human and vampircal world. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend and more.

Now London had done the impossible. He deflowered the heiress. He had sole possession of the one thing that kept her pure. And if Dave's reaction was bad, he only imagined what Taker's and Stephanie's reaction would be. But now wasn't the time to debate or play guessing games with the different manners he would be executed. He was too concerned trying to save his own ass right now. "Trish!" He squealed.

Trish, Melina, and Nevaeh rushed into London's room. They found a naked London dangling from Dave's grip, while Nitro and Rock tried ease his hold. Taker was behind London, trying to pull him away from Dave.

With his fangs showing and his grip tightened, Dave spoke to London. "I'm going to kill you." He said demonically.

"Trish." London squealed. "He's going to kill me!"

"Dave, put him down!" Trish yelled.

"He stole my baby girl's innocence." Dave replied. "I'm going to kill him."

"David!" Trish yelled.

"Woman, stay out of this." He warned.

"Fine, mister." Trish's eyes went black. "You want to do this the hard way, fine by me. Poof, be gone!" Dave disappeared instantly.

London fell hard to the ground and Nevaeh went over to comfort her boyfriend. "Are you okay, baby?"

London rubbed his neck while he coughed. "I've been better." He croaked.

"Kids, get out of here." Trish instructed. "Dave will be reappearing in a few minutes and neither one of you should be here." She suggested. "He might be a little angry."


	4. Nowhere to Turn, Nowhere to Hide

It was a bright and sunny day. The good news about escaping the home was Nevaeh and London got to enjoy the fresh air and sunny blue skies. Naturally, the bad news was they had nowhere to turn to. Making a last ditch effort to save their souls, the new lovers went to the one being that could possibly understand their plight.

The Queen Mother.

The Palace was located on the outskirts of Los Angeles, in a remote area of town. An elegant French manor spread over several acres, it was the crème de la crème of mansions. With 18th century heirlooms in every room to the designated "Den of Sin" that specialized in sexual punishment, the home that the Queen Mother built was fit for royalty.

And if one was into sadism and masochism, it was perfect for torture.

She purposely designed the home so no light would ever shine though; decorating in deep, rich hues such as burgundy, black, eggplant and wine. With how dark the Palace was inside, one could never tell whether it was sunny or dark outside. There was an air of mystery as candelabras greeted visitors at every turn, the candlelight flickering and inviting them in. Hardwood floors graced the Palace entryway, as did the bevy of servants.

The "Den of Sin" served as the home business the Queen Mother offered. Whips, chains, liquid latex, muzzles, and other forms of bondage laced the walls. Homemade pornographic videos were shown as a backdrop to heighten the sexual pleasure. She often tormented and tortured her clients before deciding whether she wanted to kill them at the end of the session.

Not sure if their surprise visit was inviting, London and Nevaeh contemplated if going inside the home was a good idea. It sounded like a good idea at first but once the lovers arrived at the Palace, they weren't so sure. "Do you think she'll let us stay with her?" Nevaeh asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. I don't know who else to turn to." London replied.

"Maybe we should turn back and go home."

"Yeah, because I want to die today." London scoffed.

Suddenly, the gates to the Palace opened. It was clear if London and Nevaeh were unsure of their uninvited presence there, it was too late to turn around and go home. Making the long walk to the front door, they were greeted by the Queen Mother, who was in a surprisingly good mood.

She walked downstairs in her dominatrix attire: a smooth black halter vinyl suit graced her body with matching thigh high stiletto boots. She topped off her look with her signature blood-red lipstick. Holding a leather whip in one hand and a wine glass in the other, the Queen Mother slowly walked downstairs as her long chocolate brown hair swayed over her back.

"Let me guess…" Stephanie grinned. "You're hiding from Daddy."

London and Nevaeh nodded as they gulped. "Yes, Ma'am."

Stephanie motioned for her protégé and heiress to come closer to her. "I take it he didn't like the news?"

"He tried to kill him, Steffie." Nevaeh replied.

Stephanie gently grabbed London's neck and turned it. There were still Dave's handprints firmly on his skin. "Well, he hasn't—not yet."

"Can we stay here for a while? At least until Daddy calms down?" Nevaeh asked.

"Oh, you can stay here for as long as you like, Princess." Stephanie replied. "But you do know that no matter how long you try to hide, it's going to be worse. Lover isn't going to calm down anytime soon…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"These eggs are delicious, Trish. Can you pass some more?" Nitro asked.

"Sure." Trish handed him a plate of eggs. "Did you want some more _tochino_, Melina?"

"Oh, sure I would love some." Melina smiled.

While Dave was away, the remaining Family members enjoyed _almusal_ and carried on with their normal daily activities. Between sharing slaying stories and mapping out plans for the day, the Family enjoyed a nice and quiet morning. That is, until all hell will freeze over. "So when is he coming back?" Rock asked.

Trish glanced at the grandfather clock nearby. "And in five…four…three…two…"

Dave suddenly reappeared upstairs in London's bedroom. Incensed that he disappeared, he quickly went from room to room, trying to locate him and Nevaeh. Unsatisfied, he rushed downstairs where Trish and the other Family members were eating breakfast. "You're late." Trish smiled as she pulled out Dave's chair for him.

Dave growled as he stood behind his lover. His skin color was a pale-ish grey and his eyes were now red. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Not here, obviously." Trish replied, not at least fazed by Dave's demeanor. "Hurry up and sit down. Your food is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to kill him."

"Fine, kill him later." Trish motioned for her lover to sit. "Eat."

Dave reluctantly sat down at the dining room table and began to eat. The jovial mood that was present before Dave reappeared soon dissipated as everyone ate in uncomfortable silence. No one was sure if Dave was angrier with Trish for making him disappear or catching London and Nevaeh post-coital. Nevertheless, once the meal was done, Trish, Melina and Nitro began to clean up the kitchen as Rock moved closer to Dave to talk to him. "How long do you plan to be pissed off, man?" Rock asked.

"Until London's a dead man. That's my daughter, Rocky." He explained. "You don't get it."

"I get it, man. We all raised Nevaeh." Rock smiled. "Did you think she was going to be a virgin forever?"

"Yes."

Rock shook his head and laughed. "But man, she's only with London. It could've been worse."

"How?" Dave asked. "How in the hell could this have been worse?"

"Well, she could've been with me." Rock smiled.

Dave rolled his eyes and sipped his juice. "Yeah, okay."

"She could've." Rock smiled. "If I had it my way, she wouldn't have been a virgin on her 17th birthday."

"You're not funny."

"I'm not joking."

-----------------------------------------------

"You need to go home, London." Stephanie said as she tied up a suitor to the wall.

London and Nevaeh were invited to spend the day at Palace, now they were being kicked out. "Can't we just stay here for the night?"

"Oh, Kimberly can stay." Stephanie smiled. "You need to go home."

"He's going to kill me, Queen Mother."

Stephanie made the final checking to her suitor and laid over ground rules before the punishment began. "Yes, that's a possibility." She agreed.

London's eyes bulged out in amazement. If he thought he had an out with the Queen Mother, he was inexplicably surprised. "He's going to kill me!"

"And like I said, it's a possibility." Stephanie concurred. "What do you want me to say, London? He won't? I thought I taught you better than that. _Walang mahirap na gawa pag dinaan sa tiyaga._"

_No undertaking is difficult if pursued with perseverance. Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not about to get killed when you go home._ "I guess."

"Oh, and London?"

"Yes, Queen Mother?"

"Good luck." She then laid a hard whip to her suitor, who whimpered in pleasure. "You're going to need it."

---------------------------------------------------------

Walking hand-in-hand, London and Nevaeh returned home. They both deliberately walked slow, hoping Dave would be gone by the time they arrived. "Maybe my dad will understand?" Nevaeh asked.

"Yeah, right."

"London, stop." Nevaeh pulled on his right hand. London turned around and sighed as he faced his girlfriend. "I don't regret what happened last night, London. And if I had to do it all over again, I would. I love you, London."

London pulled his girlfriend close to him and rubbed her back. "I love you, too, Nevaeh."

"Now we just need to explain to my daddy that we're in love and we're happy and nothing is going to keep us apart. And I'm sure my daddy would understand that and he accept our relationship with open arms." She smiled.

London looked over at her. "Clearly, you don't know your father."

From a distance, another vampire noticed London and Nevaeh walking back to the Family's home. He quickly got out his cell phone and dialed his mentor. He knew his mentor probably would not be awake at ungodly hour of six o'clock in the evening, but it was worth a shot. "Guess who I saw, man?"

"The Grim Reaper?"

"I saw London."

The vampire on the other end rolled his eyes. "This is me caring."

"He was with some blonde."

"Again, this is me caring."

"I think it was the heiress."

The vampire sat up and a slow grin spread across his lips. The prized possession he acquired when she was a baby was now a grown woman. And with the heiress being of legal age, there was no parental control to stop him from pursuing her again. "Kimberly Nevaeh, huh?" Edge grinned. "How is the heiress doing nowadays?"


	5. Everything's Okay, Right?

They finally arrived home after a long day of ducking and dodging. Walking closer to the front door, their stomachs were twisted. The home they loved and grew it up in, did not feel so welcoming after all. Just as they felt when they were at the Queen Mother's Palace, London and Nevaeh weren't sure if going inside was a good idea.

The Family acquired the mansion several years ago, way before the children ever existed. Standing two stories tall, and spread over two acres of land, the only home that could match its size and wealth was the Queen Mother's Palace.

Kimberly set the tone of the home in decorating it in rich colors—inviting people inside yet knowing they would never leave The windows were treated with cream-colored silk curtains. A long mahogany oak table graced the dining room. Deep red carpet was spread all over the home. The home was room temperature, never too cold or even warm.

Since Kimberly's death there was a new rule in the home, however, no human or vampire deaths. However, it did not mean the rule could not be broken.

Slowly opening the front door, London and Nevaeh were relieved to see the lights were off. The other Family members were either asleep or not at home, but that did not matter. It was the fact no one was waiting for them that seemed to matter at the moment.

"Are we still going to spend the night tonight?" Nevaeh quietly asked.

London wanted to say yes but he didn't want to risk waking up hanging by his testicles. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Nevaeh frowned but she understood. It was going to take a while before her father was completely comfortable with the idea of her dating someone else, even if it was his protégé. "Okay. Well, are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

London grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her close to his body. "Of course, Kitten." He then cupped her face and softly kissed her lips. As he gently sucked on her bottom lip, London let his hands roam all over Nevaeh's body, causing soft whimpers and moans from the heiress.

As she felt London tracing her nipples and squeezing her ass tighter, Nevaeh felt her body on fire and she wanted him bad. "Please, London?" She begged. "I can't spend the night with you?"

London smiled. "Later, Kitten. I'll be up there to tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay." She gave him a last kiss before she headed upstairs. "I'll see you later, London."

"See you later, Kitten." He smiled back at her. Hearing her bedroom door close, London breathed a sigh of relief. The last 24 hours have not been a picnic to him and he only hoped the worst was behind.

Apparently, London thought too soon. "Have a minute? We need to have a chit-chat." Dave asked as he appeared before him. With a serious tone and more important demeanor, Dave stared down at his protégé. "And I dare you to scream for Trish."

-------------------------------------------------

Dave Batista had a way of making a situation as uncomfortable as possible for the other party. Whether it was deliberately meeting them in the broad daylight—knowing a vampire could get burned—or casually conversing while another member of the Family gruesomely attacked another victim.

Dave did not employ either method for his meeting with London. Instead, over hot tea and teacakes, he spoke to him in a calm manner. Which was bad news for London. Dave was notoriously known to be really angry when he seemed perfectly calm. The calmer Dave was, the more likely he was going to kill his victim in a horrific manner. _He's probably plotting my death right now. _

"I'm not, London." Dave countered as he read London's thoughts. "But don't tempt me."

London nervously gulped. "Yes, Sir."

Dave sipped his chamomile tea and took a small bite of his teacakes. There is a saying that time heals all wounds and while Dave wasn't fully accepting of the relationship between London and his daughter, he no longer had the feeling of wanting to strangle London neither.

Instead, Dave skipped all unnecessary talk and went straight to the point. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, Dave. I love her with everything I have."

Dave nodded, a sign that he was content with London's answer. "Are you prepared?"

"For?"

"When you start to become human?"

London was puzzled. "Human?"

"Yes, human. What Trish was; what Nevaeh is. Human." Dave replied. "When do you plan to make the transition?"

The question took London by surprise. He was so caught up in the whirlwind romance; the possibility of him attaining Nevaeh's human attributes never crossed his mind. "I haven't thought about that, Dave."

"I suggest you do." He replied. "Because if my daughter doesn't want to be turned, you have an issue on your hands."

"Yes, Sir." London paused before he asked his next question.

"I'm fine with it." Dave answered before London had a chance to ask.

"You are?"

"Truth to be told, I'm not jumping for joy. But I rather have it be you than anyone else." Dave answered as he got up to leave. "But London?"

"Yes, Dave?"

With his mind, Dave lifted London out of his chair and close to his face. "If you hurt my princess, I will hang you by your balls."

----------------------------------------------------------

_Of course, I had to fall in love with the heiress! Why wouldn't I?_

London took off his clothing and opened his coffin. Since him and Nevaeh began dating, London rarely slept in the coffin but tonight called for him to be alone. He knew the possible consequences of dating Nevaeh, yet alone sleeping with her. But he couldn't help it. There was a purity and innocence about Nevaeh, London had not seen in a long while.

_Now I can rest in peace. _

Suddenly, a light turned on. Sitting in a chair before London was the Family elder. Wearing black leather attire and a wide-brimmed hat that barely covered his eyes, the elder seemed more appropriately dressed for his night job working as an undertaker than his day job as a mechanic.

He was a statuesque man, standing at seven feet tall. He had reddish-black hair that trailed down his back. He was made out of chiseled muscle; every inch of him was sculpted to perfection. He had many tattoos and they hall had a significant meaning to him.

But it was his presence that was commanding. He didn't have to say one word and yet everyone knew what he was thinking. It could either be a bad or a good thing, depending on the situation.

And with the events of the previous night, there was no question what plans he had for London that evening. "Oh, you're going to rest in peace, alright." Taker said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The local cemetery was well kept. It had a lush green lawn with watering holes every 25 feet to feed the flowers. A corner shed kept the grave digging and maintenance equipment. There was an onsite flower shop, which had discounted prices for bereaved families. A faint howling of wolves could be heard nearby as the moonlight shined down the headstones.

Whenever the afterlife was making him annoyed, Taker escaped to the cemetery. He knew no one would bother him with incessant chatter there.

Dragging London out of his coffin, Taker drove in complete silence on the way to the lot. London tried his best to keep his mind blank, not wanting to create more anger in Taker than was already present.

Depending on who one asked, Taker's name had different meanings. Some concluded it was short for undertaker, his night job. Others thought it was a nickname for how he acquired his victims. Even if someone asked Taker about his name, he gave a simple nod and replied with, 'Keep up with the questions and you'll find out.'

Arriving at the cemetery, Taker got out of the SUV and unloaded the truck. London was not sure what the next course of action was and stayed inside. It was not until his passenger door suddenly opened, London knew he met his fate.

Slowly following Taker to a gravesite, London waited for the next cue. He watched as Taker laid out the necessary tools for building a grave: a shovel, a lawnmower, and a backhoe. He would later use install the burial vault, but he was not concerned about that. His main focus was getting the grave dug up.

Throwing the shovel to London, Taker merely pointed at the gravesite. London once again gulped and began digging. With his superhuman strength, London was finished digging within an hour. "Is that it?" He asked.

Taker once again pointed at the gravesite. "Get in."

If his insides could move, London would've felt them twist and turn. Instead, he felt faint, as he knew his afterlife was officially over. He slowly got inside the grave and began to plead his case. "We've been dating for a while now, okay? It just happened one day! I'm sorry! Look, I love her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her and I'm sorry, Taker!" London pleaded. "Please don't kill me!"

Taker stared down at the young vampire. "I just wanted you to see how deep the grave was for tomorrow's funeral, kid."

"Oh." London smiled nervously. He then fainted.


	6. The Plan

Taker walked inside the Family home. London was draped over his back. It was just after dawn and the sun was beginning to creep behind the mountains. There was a soothing calm in the air, as if everything was alright with the living and undead.

Awake and making breakfast was Rock and Dave, who weren't surprised to see Taker holding London. Taker has used the same trick on many vampires before. The Family males were the lucky ones he kept alive. "Is he dead?" Dave asked.

"No, just passed out." Taker replied.

"You did the funeral trick, didn't you?" Rock laughed. "I knew that shit never got old!"

Taker nodded in agreement. "He's legit, Dave. He sang like a canary. I'm putting him to bed now." He then proceeded upstairs.

Dave gave a quick nod towards Taker and went back to making breakfast. Rock shook his head and smiled at his best friend. "You're going to stop the shit now?"

Dave shrugged off Rock's comment. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Rock mocked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're going to knock the shit off?"

Dave walked over to the dining room table and set out the morning's breakfast. He stared at the dining room table briefly before he headed back to the kitchen, completely ignoring Rock. After a few silent minutes, Dave finally spoke. "I'm fine with him and Naya being together."

"Bullshit."

"I'm fine with it, man." Dave repeated. "I'm not concerned with them being together."

Rock stepped closer to Dave. "So what's the problem?"

"Nevaeh might turn to be with London."

"So?"

Dave immediately flashed back to when Nevaeh was a young child. Before she was born, him and Trish decided it was best to be honest with their child about who they were and what they are. Needless to say, Nevaeh's family get-togethers were slightly different from her peers.

"_Now, Uncle Taker…" Five-year-old Nevaeh pulled out a chair for him at her tea party. "You sit here."_

_Taker looked down at the tiny chair. He knew his big ass would break the chair by merely setting a foot on it. Still, he didn't want to disappoint the young child. "I think I'm too big for that, Princess. I'll sit on the floor." _

"_Okay!" Nevaeh smiled. She then turned to her mother. "Mommy? Would you like a chair or sit on the dirty floor with Uncle Taker?"_

"_Hey!" Taker smiled. "The carpet is quite clean, missy."_

_Trish laughed and sat down on the tiny chair across from Nevaeh. "I'll sit here, baby."_

"_Okay!" Nevaeh began to pass out teacakes to her guests. She then poured strawberry Kool-Aid for Taker and Trish. "I ran out of tea today." She shrugged. _

"_It's okay, Princess." Taker smiled. _

_Nevaeh then sat at the small table and looked at Taker, whom she felt was drinking the Kool-Aid inappropriately. "Uncle Taker! You need to hold a pinky up, like this." Nevaeh held the cup to her lips and held out her pinky finger. _

"_Hell no, kid." Taker said stoically. _

"_Uncle Taker!" Nevaeh pouted. "You're swearing!"_

"_You damn right I'm swearing." Taker replied. _

_Trish looked over at Taker. She knew if Nevaeh really wanted something, she would not stop until she got it. It was something that made Trish proud and annoyed at the same time. Just raise your damn pinky, Taker, she said through telepathy. _

"_Mommy's swearing, too!" Taker smiled at Trish. _

"_I would say you're a dead man, but that'll be pretty stupid." Trish replied. _

"_Yeah, it would. Alright, Princess, I'll raise my pinky." Taker sipped his Kool-Aid with a pinky raised. _

"_Good!" Nevaeh giggled. "Now it's time to have tea time." _

_Over the next hour, Taker, Trish and Nevaeh had their teatime. Nevaeh shared what she was learning in kindergarten, while Trish and Taker talked about a variety of topics. The conversation turned interesting when Nevaeh talked about her upcoming Halloween birthday. "I know what I want for my birthday, Mommy."_

"_Really? What do you want for your birthday, Nevaeh?"_

"_Well, I can't tell you! I was told by Mr. Striker to wish for it so it'll come true." She said matter-of-factly._

"_Really?" Trish was curious. "Are you going to wish for it now?"_

"_Uh-huh! I'm thinking about it now!" Nevaeh said._

_Employing her telepathy skills, Trish's eyes widened when she learned what Nevaeh wanted for her birthday. Taker glanced at Trish and burrowed his eyebrows together. "What? What is it?"_

_She wants a little sister, Trish said through telepathy. _

_Taker laughed at Trish, who was looking a little distressed. Good luck on getting that gift, he replied. _

Dave stared out the window and watched the sun rise as he replayed the memory in his mind. It was just only yesterday she was swinging in the backyard. Now she was a grown woman right before his eyes.

"Dave, Nevaeh is going to make that decision at some point or another. She'll decide if she wants to turn." Rock said.

He knew his daughter could handle her own if she turned. Yet, Dave wasn't sure if it was in her best interest, especially with her being the heiress. "I know. I don't think I want her to."

--------------------------------------------

London was getting the best sleep of his afterlife. He felt relaxed and at peace with the undead and the living. But the sudden feeling of hands on him nearly scared him to eternal death. "I swear we used condoms!" He yelled.

Nevaeh squinted her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend. "London, it's me, baby. You were having a nightmare."

London ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. The last 48 hours have been something short of hell for the young vampire. From being nearly choked to death to believing he was going to be buried alive, London wasn't sure if staying alive was a good idea. But seeing Nevaeh's smiling eyes and sweet demeanor made him remember why he was willing to go through heaven and hell to be with her. "They're not here, are they?" He asked, referring to the Family elders.

"No, silly, they're downstairs eating breakfast." Nevaeh smiled. She then leaned down and picked up a breakfast tray and set it on London's bed. "I brought you breakfast so we can eat in privacy."

"Thanks, Kitten." London sighed.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem distracted."

"Taker had me dig a grave last night and get into it." London confessed as he shook his head. "I thought I was going to be buried alive."

Nevaeh looked down at the ground and put a hand to her chin. "Well, there was that funeral today."

"No shit." London snipped.

Nevaeh smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Well, Uncle Taker is fine with it and so is Daddy. We have nothing to worry about! We can be together and no longer hide it from anyone!"

London wrapped his arms around Nevaeh's back and held her tight. He wanted to believe her, but he knew things were going too well for them.

Now he would have to protect her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Which one is she? There's alot of them." Jeff asked as he looked at the front gates.

"You'll see her, trust me." Edge read the local newspaper. "She's pretty damn easy to spot."

Edge and The Brood stalked the George Patterson Academy for the Arts, the local high school Nevaeh went to. They were specifically looking for a blonde with dark streaks in her hair and a penchant for short skirts. Unfortunately for The Brood members, there were many petite blondes who rocked a punk style. "This is fuckin' impossible, Edge." Lilian shook her head.

"Keep trying." Edge flipped another page of his paper. "She's there."

"There she is, yo." Carlito nodded towards Nevaeh.

Edge slowly rose from his Jeep. A slow smirk formed on his face as he spotted Nevaeh and Torrie exiting out of the school gates. The girls were talking a mile a minute towards each other and making plans for the weekend. Wearing her punk attire of a pleated skirt, knee-highs, with a loose tie and white blouse, Nevaeh twirled her gum with one hand while she carried textbooks with the other. She had a soft face that reminded Edge of Kimberly, Dave's former lover. _She's also stacked like her mother, damn. _

Stalking her since she was in Trish's womb, Edge kept tabs on Nevaeh's every move. From her baby teeth falling out to her love for drawing and artwork, Edge knew Nevaeh as if she was his own child. And if he had it his way, she would be.

"Why don't we just go up there and grab her?" Carlito asked.

"Yes, genius, let's do that in front of a thousand other people." Edge shook his head. He then spotted Taker pulling up to the curb on his bike, waiting for Nevaeh to hop on. Once she strapped in and put on her helmet, they sped off.

"We missed our chance!" Lilian whispered.

Edge began to study Torrie as she spoke to another classmate. He concentrated on what she was saying. _"Yeah, Montel's party is tonight! I'm not sure if Naya is going because I think her and London have plans. But I'm definitely going to be there! I heard it's going to be off the hook!"_

Edge smiled wide. If he couldn't have Nevaeh directly, he'll get the closest thing to her. "Brood, get ready. It seems we have a party to go to."


	7. The Trick

_Author's Note: Finally, I finished this chapter. Sorry for the delay but this chapter took forever to write. Anyhoo, enough blabbing aside…_

_This chapter contains strong sexual content, violence to women, and drug use. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the house party of all house parties. From the rented limos to the various beer kegs and drinking contests to the variations of Truth or Dare, it was the party of the year. What better way was it for Montel Vontavious Porter to celebrate his 18th birthday by having a belated Halloween bash. Montel was known to throw the most off-the-hook parties around Pasadena.

Growing up on a silver spoon, Montel, also known as MVP around school, was the product of a music mogul and former model turned trophy wife. He drove the best cars, had the finest clothing, and most importantly, acquired the best girls.

Meanwhile, Edge and the Brood arrived discreetly dressed to the Halloween bash. Lilian and Carlito posed as a football player and cheerleader, Stacy dressed up as a witch, and Edge went as Fred Flinstone.

"Why in the hell are we wearing this ridiculous shit?" Jeff whined.

"Because we are." Edge said sternly. "Tonight, we're looking for any and all signs of Torrie, got it? We're not leaving until we see her."

Masquerading as a pimp with a "ho" on his arm, Montel spent most of the evening acting as the perfect party host to his fifty guests. Edge caught his attention and Montel quickly went over to inquire about his new guest.

"Hey thanks for coming to my party, man." Montel shook hands with Edge.

"Not a problem, bro. Sweet place you have here." Edge looked around.

"It's a little something something." Montel boasted. "Say man, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Dude, we played basketball last year, remember?" Edge smiled. He then began to integrate Montel's thoughts with his own. _Remember I owned your ass?_

"Yeah, man. You owned my ass!" Montel placed his left fingers over his mouth, not sure what just slipped out between his lips. "Um, yeah, we played last year. Well, man. Thanks for coming to the party, bro."

"Thanks for inviting me." Edge smiled back as Montel joined his other guests. Edge quickly scoured the room for any signs of Torrie. There would be other times for him to get close to her but tonight was best. It was when Torrie was the most vulnerable and available for possession.

Now where is she, Edge thought, she said she was going to be here.

"Edge." Carlito pointed towards the front door. "There she is."

Arriving in Playboy Playmate attire, Torrie Wilson was the girl who never got caught. Raised by strict Catholic parents, Victoria Wilson was taught three simple rules about life: wait until you're married, never drink, and always say a prayer before bedtime.

_Hmm…does shouting to the Lord in bed count as saying a prayer? _Torrie smirked.

If Nevaeh was the good girl gone bad, Torrie was her partner-in-crime. Rumor had it there was an orgy sex tape made between her and several members of the football squad, yet no one had ever seen said tape. She was also rumored to be the cause of a breakup between a teacher and his wife, but there was no evidence. There was also no evidence of a secret pregnancy and even more secret abortion.

Upon her entrance, Torrie began tossing back drinks left and right. Edge stalked her presence from the moment she entered. Her long legs and very endowed figure caught his attention. Her blonde hair was bouncy and curly. And her face was made of innocence. _Perfect, absolutely perfect. _

"Do you need help?" Edge asked her.

Torrie turned around and almost spilled what would be her fourth drink of the night. She studied Edge's face for a minute. "Do I know you?"

"You will." Edge kissed Torrie's right hand. "I'm Edge."

"I'm Torrrrrr-eeeeeeeee." She slurred. "Torrrrrrrr-eeeeeee with two R's, an I and a E."

_Oh, this is going to be way too easy. _"Nice to meet you, Torrrrrrrr-eeeeeeeee."

"Heyyyy!" Torrie slurred "I'm quite gre-gre-GAR…you know that word!"

"Gregarious?" Edge inquired.

"Yes, that one!" Torrie put her hands on her hips. "I'm quite gregarious when I want to be!"

"Come on, let's go back to my place." Edge whispered.

"Heehee…" Torrie giggled. "I don't know you."

Edge put his hands on Torrie's hips and pulled her back to his body. He nibbled on her ear and whispered softly. "Don't you want to?"

Feeling the combination of liquor rushing through her body and wetness forming between her legs, Torrie felt the room spinning. Normally, Nevaeh would talk Torrie out of going home with a guy she just met. _But Naya isn't here right now, is she? _

"Okay! But I have to be home by midnight!"

"Oh, you'll be home by midnight." Edge promised.

--------------------------------------

"Your house is absolutely amazing, Edge!" Torrie said as she looked around. Knowing Torrie was coming over for the evening, the Brood hastily prepared Champagne Hill for its guest. With a blink of an eye, the castle was back to its original state. The hardwood floors shined as the candles flickered from each corner. The French doors were closed and shades were pulled down, creating an atmosphere of mystique. A grandfather clock was the centerpiece of the entry way when guests arrived. The spiraling staircase led to the five bedrooms and four bathrooms upstairs.

And there was the mood. Shades of purple, black, and deep reds also decorated Champagne Hill. It was dark, yet inviting. One would be hesitant, but never afraid. It was perfect for victims. "It's like a castle!" Torrie smiled.

Edge smiled as he strolled with Torrie throughout the palatial estate. "It's something small but I can manage."

"Small?" Torrie gushed. "This isn't small! It's huge!" She gesticulated.

Lilian and Stacy rolled their eyes at each other. "It's huge!" Lilian mocked.

Edge snapped his head towards the female vamps and spoke to them through telepathy. _One more remark and you're both dead. _

"So what is that you do for a living?" Torrie asked. "It's obvious you're rich."

"I'm a vampire." Edge smiled.

"No, you're not!" Torrie giggled. "You're not a vampire! I'm drunk but I'm not that drunk!"

"Brood, am I a vampire?" Edge asked his members.

The Brood rolled their eyes while Jeff and Carlito yawned. Too many times as Edge pulled the same stunt on various unsuspecting victims. It was always the same story, too. Edge would get the victim so intoxicated, they wouldn't know their right from their left. And then he would start the "vampire story." One would think after 200 plus years, Edge would come up with a new trick.

Instead, he didn't. Why would he? It was a tried and true formula that worked every time. "Yes, Edge." The Brood dryly replied.

Edge rubbed Torrie's shoulders as he smiled again at her. "See? Told you."

"No, you're not!" Torrie laughed. "If you're a vampire, where is your coffin, huh?"

"Upstairs." He replied. "Wanna see?"

"Uh-uh! I'm not going upstairs so you can get laid." Torrie shook her head. She then had an epiphany. She reached over and grabbed her clutch purse. "If you're a vampire…" She said as she rummaged through her bag. "Then you're scared of this!" She then pulled out her rosary.

Edge wanted to laugh. _How cute is that._ Edge knew better than anyone Torrie was not going to desecrate him by holding her rosary in front of him. But he also knew didn't want to disappoint Torrie's knowledge of vampirism—something she clearly gathered by watching too many Dracula movies. "Ahhhh, put that away!" Edge feigned. "Don't hurt me!"

Torrie's blue eyes widened. "You are a vampire?"

"I told you!" Edge shielded his face from the rosary. "Please put that away from me!"

Torrie put away her rosary and comforted Edge. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Edge whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just not ready to die yet."

_Oh good grief, Jeff thought. _

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Torrie asked.

Edge sneakily smiled. _Oh, there's something you can do alright. _He pulled out a bag of cocaine and placed it on Torrie's lap. "I'll forget all about it if you do a line for me." He whispered.

Torrie looked down at the white baggy in her lap. She's experimented with ecstasy, marijuana and meth but she never tried cocaine, yet she always wanted to. Still, a part of her was unsure. A complete stranger who she knew nothing about was offering her drugs. "I don't know, Edge…" Torrie said. "I don't know."

"Just one line and then I'll take you home." Edge rubbed her back. "Please? For me?"

Torrie looked over at Edge's face and smiled. "Okay, but just one!"

"One is all I want." Edge smiled again. _You'll be dead soon enough. _

Lilian walked over to the coffee table and began to cut up the cocaine lines for Torrie and Edge. Edge did the first one as customary while Torrie watched in awe. "See, Torrie?" Edge sniffed as he wiped his nose. "It's not that bad."

Torrie kneeled down in front of the coffee table and watched as the other Brood members did their lines. "Oh, okay!" She nodded. She then did a line of coke and felt the instant effects of the drug surging through her body. She closed her eyes and felt like she was floating on air.

"You like that?" Edge asked.

"Uh-huh!" Torrie giggled. "I want to do another one!"

"Sure, but try this." Edge leaned back on the sofa as Stacy put a line of coke on his abs. "Come here, Torrie."

Torrie sniffed the line of cocaine off Edge's abs. She giggled uncontrollably as the drug surged through her body. "It tickles!"

Edge kneeled down in between Torrie's legs. "I'll give you something else to tickle you right now." Before Torrie realized what was going on, Edge was removing her clothing and began to kiss her deeply. Torrie reciprocated and began to remove Edge's clothing for him. She then felt another set of hands on her body and stopped kissing Edge. It was Stacy, Trish's former roommate, who was also naked. Stacy leaned down and kissed Torrie while Edge parted her legs and began to feast on her.

Torrie continued to kiss Stacy as her body began writhed underneath Edge's quick tongue. Her legs began to shake and Torrie felt an orgasm building. Meanwhile, Stacy firmly massaged and cupped Torrie's breasts as Edge flicked his tongue faster on her. Once she climaxed, Edge quickly entered Torrie, holding her legs apart with his hands. Torrie scratched at Edge, not standing the incredible pleasure he was giving her.

Meanwhile, Edge concentrated on Torrie's facial expressions. He switched up his pace, alternating between quick and slow movements just to torment her. When he saw she was coming close to an orgasm, he motioned Stacy to move quickly.

Holding Torrie's head still, Stacy sunk her fangs into Torrie's neck as she climaxed. Feeling a rush of pain combined with ecstasy from her orgasm, Torrie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the feeling washed over her. Her breathing was sporadic at first, and then quickly eased into calm and relaxing breaths. Within seconds, Torrie was dead.

"Now." Edge directed to the Brood.

The Brood gathered Torrie's lifeless body and placed her on top of a wooden table. Stacy then laid on top of Torrie, with her back facing her. Edge walked over to the hard table and looked down at the women. "Close your eyes." He instructed to Stacy, who complied.

Edge closed his eyes and waved his hands over their bodies. Within minutes, Stacy morphed into the form of Torrie. From the curly blonde hair to the perfectly tanned and toned body, Stacy was Torrie in all forms.

She rose up from the table and got up. "How do I look?" She asked.

Edge fixed up Stacy's hair and glanced over her body once more. "You look perfect. Now go get the heiress."


	8. Not Good

Nevaeh finally felt at peace.

There was a hard wind making the leaves brush against the window. A slight howling noise could be heard from outside and one couldn't tell if it was the wind or a wolf. The atmosphere inside was darker with lit candles, burned incense sticks, and Mozart softly playing in the background. It was the perfect setting for a séance, a rebirth or even some cases, a death. But tonight was different for none of the aforementioned scenarios applied to what was happening in the library. It was merely Nevaeh's studying time.

Kimberly Nevaeh Batista was a precocious child. She would ask endless questions about life and the afterlife. While other girls her age were planning their proms and crushing on the most popular jocks, Nevaeh was working with Taker in the cemetery and observing autopsies. She studied the afterlife and was fascinated about witches, werewolves, and fairies.

Of course, it didn't help Nevaeh was extremely bright. It was partially because of her tutor, Nitro. Nitro would teach Nevaeh a new word every week and have her practice using the word in a sentence. One word, however, was proven to be a little too much for Trish to handle.

_Nevaeh sighed as she rested a hand against her chin. She stared outside and saw the bright sunlight, wishing she were able to play with her friends. Instead, she was at home with a head cold and a high fever. Trish kept her out of school for a day, which in Nevaeh's world, was cruel and unusual punishment. She loved being outside with her friends and riding her bike around the neighborhood. Now she was bored. She watched her usual morning cartoons and played with her dolls. Now all she could do was stare outside and hoped she got better very soon._

_Trish walked over to her daughter and checked her forehead. She still felt warm, though her coughing and sneezing wasn't as frequent. Trish wrapped her arms around Nevaeh's small body and held her close. "How are you feeling, baby?"_

"_Melancholy, Mommy." Nevaeh said as she frowned._

_Trish knew Nitro was teaching Nevaeh new words but this one clearly surprised her. "And you know what melancholy means?" Trish asked._

"_Uh-huh, Mommy. It means sadness. Uncle Nitro says that Daddy gets very melancholy when you don't give him any." Nevaeh then looked up at her mother. "What is it you're not giving Daddy, Mommy?"_

_Trish's eyes widened as she locked stares with Nitro, who suddenly disappeared. "Uh-oh." _

The library was a bookworm's wet dream. There were tons of books stacked against the wall, reaching as high as the ceiling. Tall Venetian windows added to the mystery of the library, creating a dark feel. Whenever one walked, there was a slight creak underneath the hardwood floors. Books on a wide range of topics filled the shelves from floor to ceiling. Stephanie believed for one to be powerful, one would need to be intelligent and sharp. She made the Elders read every book in the library and it was expected of the Children.

From the centerpiece long oak table to the signature candelabras, the library was the room that defined the Family. Every major decision and discussion took place in the library.

It was perfect for Nevaeh.

It was her quiet place; the place she went to when both the afterlife and life were getting too much for her to handle. It was her safe haven from all. Whenever the library door was closed, it was an automatic 'Do Not Disturb' for everyone to acknowledge no interrupting Nevaeh's study time. Taking full advantage of the deathly quiet given to her, Nevaeh turned up the sound to Mozart's Symphony and continued to study Calculus. Next to spending time with London, Nevaeh's studying time was heavenly to her.

Of course, if it was heaven for Nevaeh, it was also hell for Melina. Melina didn't mind Nevaeh as a small baby and child. But the moment Nevaeh grew into her own person, Melina officially hated her. Before there was Trish, there was only Melina. She was the female vamp that took care of the Family. She made dinner, did laundry, and helped prepare victims for death.

When Trish joined the Family, Melina had to share the attention she held for 50 years. It suddenly went from Melina doing whatever she pleased to bowing down to Trish. It was no secret that Melina despised Trish for joining the Family and worst yet, sharing Dave's bed. But when Trish became pregnant with Nevaeh, Melina cringed. It was bad enough she had to deal with Trish's smiling face all the time. Now there was a snot-nosed baby on top of it. _Fucking great._

As Nevaeh grew older, her mannerisms became that of her mother, which made Melina despise Nevaeh just as much. It was bad enough Nevaeh stole Dave away from Melina. Now London was in love with Nevaeh, which Melina thought was pitiful. But what really got under Melina's skin was the closeness Nevaeh shared with Nitro. He would often tutor the young woman and help with her homework.

And according to Melina, that bullshit had to stop.

Entering the library to retrieve a book, Melina slammed the door, which startled Nevaeh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie. Did I disturb you?" She smiled.

Nevaeh glared at Melina. She never could figure out what her problem was and she wasn't sure if she cared at the point. She had a major test to study for the next day and Melina was giving her a very unnecessary headache. "What is it, Melina?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Princess." Melina strolled to the table where Nevaeh was studying and sat down in front of her. She propped her boots on the table, shaking dirt on Nevaeh's term paper. "I just wanted to see how the studying is coming along."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. She thought she would've gotten used to Melina's bitchy ways by now. From an early age, the Family Elders—especially her mother—of Melina's ways warned her. Sure, she was a babysitter and taught Nevaeh many things about men and using her sexuality to manipulate others. But Melina also believed in the saying, 'Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.' There wasn't a doubt she had a watchful eye on Nevaeh from the moment she was born.

"My studying is coming along just fine." Nevaeh said quietly. If she made little talk and avoided eye contact with Melina, all was right with the world. Melina could go back to being a bitch and Nevaeh could concentrate on derivatives. She was utterly and completely wrong.

"Good, good." Melina took out a nail-file and began to give herself a manicure. She whistled loudly as she fixed her nails. Nevaeh slowly looked up from her book and once again stared at her nemesis.

"Must you do that now?" Nevaeh asked.

"Yes, my nails are crooked." Melina continued to file. "Why? Am I disrupting you?"

"Oh no." Nevaeh stood and slammed her book shut. "Not at all." She gathered her books and headed out the library. "I'll just go study with Nitro. He's the perfect tutor." She smiled.

Before Nevaeh could head out the door, Melina was in her face with lightning speed. If there were one vampire that Melina would move heaven and earth for besides Dave, it was her Nitro. Melina was known to kill anyone woman who merely said 'hello' to Nitro just by twisting their souls with her eyes. Now Nevaeh was the easiest target she could want. If it wasn't for the fact that Nevaeh's death would only give Stephanie and Taker a reason to skin her, Melina would kill the heiress in a second.

"I don't like you." Melina sneered.

Nevaeh shrugged. "This is me giving a damn."

Melina smirked. _This little girl has gall. Too bad she's a cunt like her mother. _Without flinching, Melina used her mind to throw Nevaeh against the bookcase. Nevaeh sharply crashed into the bookcase, and the books flew off the shelves. The landing must have hurt Nevaeh especially since she did not move.

_Oh shit. _Melina was worried about what her temper got her into. If Dave and Trish came home and found Nevaeh dead on the floor, they would be the least of Melina's concerns. Melina quickly rushed over to Nevaeh and squatted beside her. "Princess? Hey Princess. Can you hear me?" She gently shook her.

Nevaeh quickly grabbed Melina's ankles and swung her to another bookcase, where Melina knocked over more books. "Yeah, I'm much better." Nevaeh smiled.

Melina jumped up and stood in front of Nevaeh's face. "I'm going to kill you."

"I would like to see you try, you old bitch." Nevaeh taunted.

Over the next several minutes, both women battled each other from wall to wall in the library. Every bookcase was turned over and piles off books were on the floor. Nevaeh was surprisingly quick for Melina's taste and she found herself challenged by the young girl. However, Melina proved to be strong when she suddenly grabbed Nevaeh by the neck and held her high off the ground. "Goodbye, Nev—"

Just when Melina was ready to give Nevaeh a well-deserved beating, she was hastily interrupted by a loud and familiar voice."What the fuck is this shit?" Nitro screamed as he looked around the library. "What the fuck is this?"

Melina hastily let go of Nevaeh, who slumped to the ground. Melina casually strolled over to her boyfriend and put her arms around his waist. "Hey Baby…"

Nitro quickly wrestled Melina's grip away from him. "Bitch, let go of me."

Nevaeh and Melina quickly pointed towards each other. "It's her fault."

"I don't give a fuck!" Nitro walked around and saw hundreds of books on the floor. The oak table was turned over and pictures had fallen to the ground. The bookcases were knocked down and Nitro hoped on the womens' souls that everything was still intact.

The library was Nitro's sanctuary from all. When he was a young child, he used the local library to escape his abusive home. He found comfort in various characters and places around the world. He would open a book and his mind escaped to places unknown with rich descriptions and details. He imagined he was on a coast in California or he was skiing the Alps in Switzerland. So for the library to be destroyed, it more than angered Nitro. He was ready to kill someone. Between Nevaeh and Melina, they could both get it.

Melina never seen Nitro so upset and cautioned about approaching him. While Nitro appeared to be submissive to Melina's aggression and domination, the relationship could not have been more opposite. Nitro had a firm grip around Melina's neck and kept her on a tight leash. It was a hidden secret between the two on who really ruled the relationship.

And now Melina was going to feel the brunt of Nitro's anger. His fangs slowly appeared and his eyes turned bright red. His fingernails grew longer and sharper and low growls escaped his breath. "Pick up this shit now." Nitro demonically warned. "Or I'll kill you both." When the women didn't flinch, the ground shook and lighting struck behind Nitro. "I said now!"

Melina and Nevaeh didn't say one word and quickly cleaned up the library.

-------------------------------------

"Nitro hates me, London." Nevaeh sniffled as she laid in bed with her boyfriend. After the disastrous cleaning in the library, Nevaeh managed to get in more study time in London's room. However, her effort was very half-hearted. She spent most of the night cuddled next to London while they watched porn.

"He doesn't hate you, Kitten." London calmed her fears. "He's really anal about the library."

"Melina started it."

"She always does."

The couple finished the porn and faced each other. Nevaeh caressed London's face as he closed his eyes to feel her touch. "Did that porn make you think?" She asked.

_Yeah, with my big head down below. _London opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That girl…she turned demonic when she swallowed that guy. Did that make you think about us?"

London raised an eyebrow. Sure the porn made him think about Nevaeh sucking him off but London was positive that was not what Nevaeh was referring to. "Not sure if I follow you, Kitten."

Nevaeh turned over to her side and sighed. "Nevermind."

London turned Nevaeh back to him. "No, let's talk about this. What are you talking about?"

"Me turning. Did watching the porn make you think about that?"

London thought back to the porn. He was too busy concentrating keeping his erection down and not tearing off Nevaeh's clothing. He wasn't trying to have life or death thoughts plague his mind. "Honestly, Kitten, it didn't."

"Oh." Nevaeh felt slighted. "Well, would you want me to?"

"Turn?"

"Yeah."

_Because if my daughter doesn't want to be turned, you have an issue on your hands. _"I honestly haven't thought about it." London slightly hesitated before his next question. "Would you?"

"Yeah, so I can kick the bitch Melina's ass." She huffed.

"I like to see you try!" Melina shouted back.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear your mouth for the rest of the damn night?" Nitro shouted back to her.

London shook his head of annoying fight. If Nitro and Melina weren't up all night having a sex marathon, they were having a screaming session of some sort. Tonight was no different from the others. He decided to focus his attention back to his girlfriend. "Kitten, to be honest, it's really your decision. It won't change how I feel about you any less."

Nevaeh kissed London's lips and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Good-night, baby." She repositioned herself on his chest and soon fell asleep.

"Good-night, Kitten." London then wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what just took place. Nevaeh hinted she wanted to turn but London wasn't sure how serious she was. But whatever the case, Nevaeh needed to make a decision soon. While she contemplated acquiring vampire attributes, London was beginning to lose his.


	9. The Plotting Begins

It was a normal day.

It was sunny outside. Slight humidity filled the air and there was not a cloud in sight. As she walked past the local elementary school, she could hear children playing on the swings and double-daring each other. To the woman's right, she saw the cars zipping past her, an indication that no matter what time of year it was, people were always in a hurry.

The young woman was a stunner. Her blonde hair was curled in numerous ringlets and they bounced as she strolled. Her legs were tanned, a rich copper shade that glistened against the sun. Her petite frame carefully walked in the platform shoes she bought over the weekend. Everything was alright with the world.

That is, if she was normal. It may have been a normal day in Southern California but Stacy Parks was anything but normal. She has done a lot of fucked-up shit in her time but never something quite so twisted like this.

It took the weekend to get accustomed to her new body and she still had issues with it. Stacy was a voluptuous woman and filled out a size 16. Due to the transformation, Stacy guessed she was no bigger than a size four. No matter how much she ate or how fattening the foods were, she wasn't gaining a single pound. Most women would envy Stacy for her metabolism; she really wanted to shoot Edge for it.

And if the body transformation wasn't enough, it was Torrie's mannerisms Stacy had to incorporate. She had to learn how to twist her hair while she giggled every other sentence. And there were the batting eyelashes, the spray-on fake tan, and the acrylic nails that were short of Lee Press-Ons. _Just kill me now_.

But it was task she graciously accepted from her mentor, Edge. He wanted Nevaeh and would stop at nothing to get her.

"You're acting weird." Nevaeh said to her best friend as they walked down the street. For the past few days, Torrie has been a little too bubbly for Nevaeh's taste. Normally, she was bitchy. "I'm not sure what it is exactly but you're acting weird."

Stacy became slightly worried as if Nevaeh saw right through her act. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But you're weird now." Nevaeh questioned. "You haven't been getting laid lately, huh?"

"Oh, I've been getting laid a lot." Stacy smiled. It was true. Ever since her transformation, all members of the Brood had taken turns with Stacy.

"That's fucking gross, Torrie." Nevaeh rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't be jealous. I'm sorry your man can't hang."

"Oh, my man can hang." Nevaeh smiled. She wasn't sure if the were the numerous porns he had studied or the countless women London's been with, but he definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom. The way he would grab her legs and hold them in the air while he fucked her endlessly. The times he would go down and licked Nevaeh into numerous orgasms. And London's dirty talk sent Nevaeh into a spiral. She was getting riled up just thinking about him.

Nevaeh might have been disturbed to know that much of what London knew was partial of lessons Dave and Rock had given him. "He may be a small guy but he's packing."

"Whatever." Stacy rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Before Stacy could take another step, her head whipped to her right. Her body slammed against a nearby gate and Nevaeh's hand was clutching her neck. "Stay away from my man." She warned.

_Touchy, touchy. I think I found someone's sensitive spot. _"Alright, geez, put me down." Stacy said.

Nevaeh let go of her best friend and gathered her books. "My bad. I guess I'm a little protective of London."

"Um, you think?" Stacy countered. "So are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone will be gone tomorrow so we can have the library to ourselves."

_Really? _Stacy's eyes lit up. The next day was the perfect opportunity for the Brood to snatch Nevaeh without any interference from the Family. _Perfect. _"Awesome."

"Anyways, I'm here." Nevaeh said as she looked inside Spanky's porn shop where her boyfriend and his boss were playing video games. "I'll catch you later."

"Later." Stacy replied back. Once Nevaeh was inside the shop, Stacy took out her cell phone and dialed Edge. "She didn't suspect anything. I know, I know, I'll keep on her. But hey, I found out something interesting you might wanna hear…"

------------------------------------------

With its bedroom-style interior and enticing entrance of a woman's open legs, Spanky's was the crème de la crème in adult video stores. Spanky's had a gothic theme inside with its dark crushed velvet curtains and slow alternative music, which played at all hours. Besides providing a vast array of pornographic videos, the shop also boasted the largest dildo collection in Los Angeles. It was a kinky darling of celebrities and critics, with frequent visits by the A-list porn vixens from Vivid and Wicked. .

Brian Kendrick was the owner of Spanky's. He got the nickname, Spanky, for getting caught masturbating in a restroom while on lunch break in high school. He was a small man and was often confused for a teenage boy for his fair skin and boyish charm.

His intention was to open a small delicatessen in Los Angeles that was similar to the deli shops in New York. His plans changed when he visited several local porn shops and thought he could do better. Within a year of smart business planning, Spanky's was born. He was also a shrewd businessman, catering to his customers' needs and lustful desires.

"Hey, Ms. Nevaeh." Spanky smiled as she walked in. "What's going on, Sweetheart?"

Nevaeh placed her books on the counter and slightly leaned over. She rested her head on her chin and sighed. "I'm bored."

London didn't move his eyes from the TV screen. "You just got here, Kitten."

"Yeah, but I'm bored." She sighed again. "I'll go look around until you're done."

"I'm almost there." London replied as his fingers feverishly worked the keyboard. "I'm almost done whippin' Spank's ass here."

"Shit, you wish." Spanky retorted.

Nevaeh left the men alone so she could wander around the video store. Since her 18th birthday, she had been a frequent visitor to Spanky's, though she never walked past the front counter. Part of the reason was London didn't trust other patrons of Spanky's to be around Nevaeh. London knew how men were like, dead or human, and didn't want to subject his young girlfriend to leering eyes.

But Nevaeh knew how to handle her own. She was intrigued by the various sex toys and liked the pretty colors they came in. After Nevaeh and London were caught by the Family, Trish and Melina took her out shopping for a vibrator. Nevaeh never used it on her but let London had his way with it. It was that night Nevaeh discovered pillow-biting.

Nevaeh strolled around the store, stopping occasionally to look at the various porn titles. There was a plethora of porns to choose from and all catered to different fetishes and fantasies. Midget porn, Asian porn, Black porn, fetish porn. Nevaeh glanced at the porn titles and could guess by the box cover if London owned that particular cover. _Probably does. _She thought it was particularly funny that each porn had a number after it, such as Wild Orgies 18.

Yet, one particular cover caught her attention. "Hey, what's this one?" Nevaeh picked up a DVD and read the cover. "Creampie Explosions 4? London?" She called out.

"Yeah, Kitten." He yelled back.

"What's a creampie?" She yelled.

London and Spanky dropped their controllers and slowly stood up from behind the counter. They saw men gravitate their way towards Nevaeh while she studied the porn cover for any hints.

London quickly jumped over the counter and rushed over towards his girlfriend. Within a blink of an eye, he swept her up and brought her back to the counter. "I think we're going home now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He was passionate, raw, and exciting. Each time he moved inside her, he brought his lover to another level of ecstasy. He held up her legs and twisted them whenever the mood pressed him. He massaged her core with his tongue, hands, and fingers, creating explosive orgasms inside her. He challenged her and she readily accepted. She tested him just as much he did to her. But she also knew there was more to his generosity bedroom skills.

He was distracted and she knew exactly why.

After a mind-blowing orgasm, Trish rolled off Dave and glanced over at him. He immediately sat up and walked over to a nearby window. She didn't have to ask what was on Dave's mind or why he was distancing himself from her. She already knew. She slowly got out of bed and joined her lover by the window.

"The more you think about it, it's not going to get any easier, David." Trish quietly spoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dave replied.

"Nevaeh and London are fine, David. He's not going to—"

"I'm not talking about London." Dave cut her off. "I'm talking about Nevaeh. I have a bad feeling."

Trish began to worry. For the first time since her infancy, Nevaeh was going to be left alone at home. Trish knew they would only be gone for a few hours but it didn't stop Dave from wondering if leaving Nevaeh at home was good. The last time Dave had a bad feeling about his daughter, she was kidnapped. "About what?" She pressed, grabbing Dave's hand for security and attention. "About what? Talk to me, David."

Dave slowly shook his head. He had a bad feeling, alright. He couldn't tell if it was a father being naturally overprotective or if he truly felt something was amiss. He faced Trish and kissed her. "Let's not worry about it now."

Trish didn't believe Dave's act of machismo. He was afraid for Nevaeh as an 18-year-old just as much as when she was a newborn. But Trish knew Nevaeh could handle her own if she knew how to. "She needs to know, David."

"No, she doesn't. She's not ready to know yet."

"But what if she gets in trouble? What if she can't call any of us?" Trish pressed. "She's going to need to know how to get protection."

"She's not ready to know yet, Trisha. She'll find out when she's ready." Dave sighed.

"And when do you think that'll be?" Trish asked.

"Soon." Dave promised. He walked over to the bed and stared at an infant picture of Nevaeh. His daughter understood the afterlife and knew from an early age her family was different.

But Dave wasn't sure if Nevaeh would understand the Wiccan powers she possessed.

--------------------------------------------

"Now if you need anything, you know where to reach us?" Trish advised her daughter.

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. She finally turned 18. She could smoke, join the Army, and vote. But when it came to being left alone in the house, she was a child. "Yes, Mom, now go!"

"Fine, we're leaving." Trish picked up a jacket and headed out the door. "Now Taker is at the graveyard, Rock is at the club but you can reach him on his cell, Nitro and Melina are working and London is deejaying. So if you need anything…"

"I know, I know! Go!" Nevaeh rushed Trish out the door. Seeing her father and mother leave, Nevaeh relaxed. She smiled and began jumping up and down to relieve her excitement.

She was finally alone. But she couldn't have any fun. There was studying to be done. _Crap._

Setting up the library with snacks and drinks, Nevaeh waited for her best friend to come over. Nevaeh knew they wouldn't get any studying done and often used the study time to talk about sex and boys. Now Torrie was running late. _She's normally on time._

The doorbell rang and Nevaeh rushed to open it. She saw Torrie batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. "Miss me?"

"Like I miss a hole in my head. Get your ass in here." Nevaeh teased.

"Just one second." Stacy stepped inside. "Is it okay that I brought a friend over?"

Nevaeh shrugged. She was allowed to have friends over and knowing Torrie, it was probably some new guy she was seeing. "Alright, sure. Who is it?"

Stacy turned around and yelled out the door. "She said it's okay that you come in." She faced her best friend again. "Just a new friend I met."

"Of course." Nevaeh smirked. Once she saw who was standing in front of her, Nevaeh felt light-headed. One of the most beautiful men with sandy blonde hair and a rugged goatee was walking towards her. He looked and smelled like sex and Nevaeh found herself clutching her chest. _Oh my goodness. _

The man walked over to Nevaeh and took off his shades. "Nevaeh Batista, meet Edge. Edge, meet Nevaeh." Stacy introduced.

Edge bowed down and kissed Nevaeh's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Nevaeh."

"Pleasure is all mine." Nevaeh smiled.

Edge smiled and secretly began to plot against her. "It can be."


	10. Anticipation

It has been a vampire minute since Edge has stepped inside the Family's home. The last time he was there, it was when he kidnapped Nevaeh some 18 years ago. A few things have changed—the furniture was updated for modern tastes, latest technology gadgets were strewn around in the home, and pictures of Nevaeh throughout the years were a mainstay on the walls. But the overall feeling of the Family home always remained. There was still the ever-present warmth and kindness the Family was known for. _Kimberly is still here, _Edge thought as he glanced around.

"So how did you get the name Kimberly Nevaeh?" He asked.

"I was named after my dad's old girlfriend. Everyone calls me Nevaeh, though." She shrugged as she poured drinks. "Never bothered me none."

"Beautiful name—both of them." Edge smiled.

Nevaeh brushed a lock of hair behind an ear as she blushed. Torrie's new friend was causing sensations inside her that she hadn't experienced with London or anyone for that matter. Still, Nevaeh was open and receptive to her newfound friend. "Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Not a problem." Edge said as Nevaeh set his drink before him. The timing could not have been more perfect. All of the Family members were gone and the only thing that stood between Edge and his conquest was air and opportunity. But making his move was a slow and matriculate plan. Grabbing Nevaeh now was a sure-fire recipe for disaster—something he had learned the first time around. Instead, he needed time to cultivate his plan and let it fester. Being formally introduced to her was only step one.

"So what are we studying tonight?" Edge asked.

Nevaeh propped open a chemistry book. "The periodic table," she rolled her eyes, "fun stuff, I tell ya'."

He sipped the fruity concoction and licked his lips. "Sounds like it."

"If you want, you could watch TV in the living room." She pointed to her left. "This might be a little boring for you."

"No, not at all, not at all." He smiled. "I could probably help you. I don't know if Torrie told you but I'm great at chemistry." He then winked at Stacy. "Isn't that right?"

Stacy wanted to heave. How many times has she heard _that _lame pick-up line? "Right, Edge." She then flipped open her book. "Bye, Edge."

Edge slightly frowned and began walking to the living room. Before his final destination, he leaned beside Nevaeh's left shoulder and brushed his lips against her ear. "She's so mean to me." He whispered as he looked at Stacy. "You ladies have fun." He then sauntered towards the living room.

Nevaeh felt her body heat rising and needed to turn the air on full-blast to cool off. A guy she has briefly known was making her hormones go in all sorts of emotions. She scooted closer to her best friend. "Your friend is cute, Torrie!"

Stacy flipped over pages of text. "Yeah, he's alright."

"He's more than alright! He's fuckin' hot!" Nevaeh giggled as she glanced over at Edge. He was a tall man with some peach fuzz on his face. He had sandy blonde hair that danced against his shoulders and was a bit muscular. But it was his swagger that Nevaeh loved. It was his commanding presence and almost-flippant attitude that made women flock to Edge. A few winks and a smile, and there was no question that an unfortunate victim was going to meet her untimely death later that evening.

Nevaeh admired Edge as he had his feet casually propped on the coffee table, flipping through channels on the flat-screen. "So when did you two begin dating?"

"Oh, we're not dating." Stacy corrected. "Edge is just a really good friend of mine."

"Oh." Nevaeh tried to contain her newfound excitement. "I see."

"Why? Are you interested?" Stacy asked.

"What? Of course not!" Nevaeh scoffed. "I have a man, Torrie."

"Mmm hmm…" Stacy smiled as Edge's plan was slowly working on her best friend. Nevaeh may have been dating London but he clearly was not on her mind at the moment. "But you like my new friend, don't you?"

"Well, he's cute but I don't _like him_ like him, you know?" Nevaeh defended.

"Whatever." Stacy smiled, a smug look on her face. "We'll see about that."

After a studying for a few hours, Nevaeh and Stacy took a small study break. The girls decided to join Edge in the living room. "Are you having fun?" Stacy asked.

"Loads." He replied dryly.

"Sounds like it." Nevaeh smiled as she sat beside him.

Edge smartly grinned and stretched his arms over Nevaeh's and Stacy's shoulders. "Oh, I'm having fun now, believe me."

A small rush of butterflies tickled Nevaeh's senses as she felt Edge touch her. As he smoothed his hand over her bare shoulder, Nevaeh felt at ease. It was more than just a small crush. She felt an overwhelming desire to get to know Edge deeper and on a more personal level. _Too bad I have a boyfriend, _she thought.

"Yeah, too bad." Edge commented.

"Huh?" Nevaeh asked.

"Um, I meant too bad that slicer is only $39.95!" He quickly pointed at the TV screen to the commercial. "I mean, yeah, that's way too expensive for that crap!"

"Oh yeah." She agreed. For a split second, Nevaeh thought Edge was reading her thoughts. "That's way too expensive for that."

Edge let out a small sigh as Stacy glared at him. _Way to go, asshole. _

_Don't forget, Stacy, I can kill you, Edge replied through telepathy_. He then briefly glanced at his watch. He knew a few of the Family members were going to return soon and he needed to leave before they saw him. He stood up and motioned for Stacy to retrieve her items. "I need to get going now. I have other plans tonight so I don't want to be rude to my friends."

"Oh okay." Nevaeh once again tried to conceal her disappointment. "Well, thank you for coming over! It was nice to meet you!"

Edge turned towards Nevaeh and kissed her hand. "We'll hang out again soon. Torrie knows how to get a hold of me." He then turn towards Stacy. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Stacy replied as her and Edge walked out the door. "Naya, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, cool!" She waved to them from the front door. "See ya' later!" She then closed the door.

Nevaeh cleaned up the dishes and returned to studying chemistry. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts were concentrated on her new friend, Edge. He was tall, fine as hell, and had a great personality to match. Nevaeh shook her head and tried to concentrate again on chemistry but she was too caught up in thinking about Edge. _He's so dreamy. I wonder if he has a girlfriend…_

-----------------------------------------------

Outside the home, Stacy and Edge were plotting against Nevaeh. "So, did it work?" Stacy asked.

"What do you think?" Edge greedily smirked. "Of course it did." His mind was going a mile a minute on the possibilities. "And she'll be begging to see me, just watch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was nice…"

"It was. We should do that more often."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I know how much you love to suck the blood from our neighbor's veins, honey." Trish said.

Dave turned off the Harley-Davidson and parked it. "Only when they piss me off." He corrected.

"You need to learn how to be a good loser when it comes to poker." Trish shook her head.

"Speaking of poker…" Dave pulled Trish close to him. "You wanna…"

"Ew!" Nevaeh yelled from the front door. "That is so gross!" She ran to her parents and pulled them apart. She stood in between them. "There. That's better."

Dave and Trish glanced at each other and then at their daughter. "You do know how you got here, right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, by the stork!" Nevaeh answered. A few seconds later, the remaining Family members returned home. Nevaeh rushed to her boyfriend. "I miss you, baby!"

London held onto her waist and planted a sensual kiss on her lips. "I miss you, too."

Separating them with his mind, Dave was satisfied, much to Nevaeh's and London's dismay. "Yes, that's much better."

As the Family shared highlights from their respective evenings, they walked inside the palatial estate. Upon entering the home, The Family was stopped in their tracks. The aura of the home had been changed. The love and warmth that was present gave away to the evil vibe. _He's been here. _Dave and Taker glanced around looking for any signs of Edge's presence. Through telepathy, they summoned the Family members to scour the home. Nevaeh, however, was confused. "What? What's going on?"

Dave momentarily ignored his daughter. "Did you find anything?" He called out.

"Nothing!" Nitro yelled back.

"Melina?" Dave yelled.

"Nothing, Dave!" She answered.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Nevaeh asked. "What's happening?"

Dave glanced down at his daughter. "Who was here?"

"Just Torrie and one of her friends." Nevaeh defended.

No time for guessing games, Dave cut to the chase. "Who?"

"I don't know." Nevaeh shrugged. "Some new guy named Edge."

Dave's and Trish's faces dropped upon hearing his name. Edge had disappeared from their lives during the past 18 years without much of a whisper. Now he was making his presence felt once again by infiltrating the Family home. "He's been here." Trish whispered.

Dave walked up to his daughter and stared down at her. "You are to never see that man ever again." He demanded.

"What? Daddy, you're not being fair!" Nevaeh yelled.

"Kimberly Nevaeh, watch your tone and I'm not saying that twice." Dave quietly spoke to her. "You are to never see him and your little friend, Torrie, again."

"Daddy!" Nevaeh pleaded with him. She then turned to her mother. "Mom, do something!"

"Nevaeh, baby, go to your room now." Trish instructed.

"What? You're not fair! I'm 18!" Nevaeh stormed up to her room. Seeing how distraught his girlfriend was, London quickly followed her and closed the door behind them.

The remaining Family gathered around Dave and Trish. "How did he get here?" Nitro asked.

"I have no clue." Dave asked. "Who knows what that bastard is up to?"

"We need to start watching her 24/7 now." Trish worried.

"Done and done." Melina chimed in.

"What now?" Rock asked.

Dave grabbed Trish's hand for security and began thinking about his next plan of attack. If Edge was inside their home and didn't kidnap Nevaeh, his plan was much more intricate than the Family was prepared for. It also meant Nevaeh could not be alone at any time from that moment on.

"There's only one thing we can do." Taker added. "Wait."


	11. Too Little, Too Late

"Congratulations, Lover." Stephanie greeted Dave and Trish as they walked down the steps. "You have officially pissed me off."

There were two things a vampire was to never do in front of the Queen Mother's presence. One was to disobey her. The other was to make her angry. Dave and Trish had succeeded in both.

Immediately upon sending Nevaeh up to her room, Dave and Trish made a haste exit to visit the Queen Mother. Before they could explain the story and vent to Stephanie about Edge and the Brood, she already knew what happened. Her attitude and demeanor spoke volumes as her eyes bored through Dave and Trish.

Stephanie was a woman of few words. When she spoke, it was only when she had something pertinent to say. Instead her words spoke through her actions. She dominated the vampircal world and only the foolish dared to challenge her. Her demeanor was calm, which meant she was getting ready to spew hatred and anger to whoever was present. The Palace aura was still, indicating the calm before the storm. If anyone made her angry, they were dealt with almost immediately.

It was Dave's and Trish's lucky day.

Nevaeh was Stephanie's pride and joy. Her innocence and purity was what kept Stephanie's mood light most days. Now her heiress was terribly upset and it was due to the own fault of her parents, who blatantly disobeyed the instruction Stephanie had given them years ago.

_"When Kimberly turns 18, I want you to tell her the story of the Family." Stephanie said to Dave and Trish. "She'll be old enough to know and deal with it."_

_Dave coddled his one-year-old daughter. "Why does she need to know?"_

"_Because it'll help her in the future. She'll learn how to protect herself once she is of legal age." Stephanie explained. "Then I want you to teach her about her powers." _

"_What if she can't handle it?" Trish asked. "What if it's too much for her to deal with?"_

_Stephanie cooed at her heiress and smiled at her. "Then we'll deal with that when the time comes, now won't we?"_

"How is this my fault?" Dave questioned. He was about to explode and withheld his true emotion from his teacher.

"I told you from the beginning Nevaeh needed to know the story of the Brood, of Edge, and even her fate." Stephanie spoke calmly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have told you she needed to know how to protect herself and why. And you both have blatantly disobeyed me. Now you want my help," she evilly smirked.

"He could have kidnapped her, Stephanie." Trish responded.

"And whose fault would it have been if he did?" Stephanie replied. "Certainly not Edge's."

"That vicious animal was around my baby daughter and you're actually saying it was my fault?" Dave angrily challenged.

Stephanie glanced up at her lover. "I know you're going to change your tone right now before I kill you, right?"

Dave relented for he knew his lover was not even slightly kidding. "Stephanie, what am I supposed to do? Just let her go out and possibly get murdered?"

"You need to let her go and find out who Kimberly Nevaeh is. David, all she has known is The Family. She doesn't know anything else. She was bound to grow up at some point," she walked toward him and put her arms around his torso. "You need to let her go."

Easier said than done. Trish and Dave had such a hold on Nevaeh, letting her out of their sight was even a thought in their minds. Now they would have no choice in the matter. "What if she doesn't come back?" Dave whispered.

"She'll come back." Stephanie replied as Taker appeared within her eyeline. "They always do."

Taker walked down the steps and took off his biker jacket. Standing massively at over seven feet tall, Taker was a force to be reckoned with. Tattoo sleeves covered his massive arms. His hazel eyes had a determined look as they were filled with lust, passion, and hot desire.

But it was his tongue that Stephanie was craving. His long, sharp tongue that brought her to many orgasms over the past few centuries. The pleasure he created just be holding her against the wall and licking her endlessly until she climaxed several times. Normally Stephanie dominated her lovers with her skill, but it was with Taker she always took a willing backseat to his passion. She wanted to be dominated in every way and Taker had no problem stepping up to the plate.

Taker walked past his protégé and mentor and made his way towards the massive bed in the middle of the stage. He stroked his goatee as he patiently waited for Stephanie.

"Kids, it's time to go." Stephanie smiled as she glanced back to her lover, "I need to relieve some tension."

------------------------------------------

She should've seen it coming.

From the time she was a child to her pubescent years, Nevaeh was the "golden child." For a long time, she never understood why. She didn't seem any different from her friends at school and the neighborhood kids. They all liked the same things and hung out together. Her girlfriends had the same crushes on the hottest guys at school and all participated in various after-school activities such as cheerleading, band, and sports. But it wasn't until an overnight stay with Stephanie when she was a child, it all began to make sense.

"_You're special, Kimberly." Stephanie cooed as they had teatime. Every Tuesday, it was a ritual between Stephanie and Nevaeh with no Elders or other vampires invited. No one suspected Stephanie was priming Nevaeh for the future. "You're the most precious of all."_

"_I'm not special," The young child wondered, "I'm just Nevaeh!"_

_Stephanie smiled at her heiress' innocence. "Yes, but you have powers that no one else has." _

"_What powers do I have?" Nevaeh asked. "Can I make Uncle Taker make soup like Mommy?"_

"_Not quite but you're close."_

"_Well, what can I do?" She asked._

_Stephanie thought about all the powers Nevaeh would soon possess the moment she turned 18. She would learn how to levitate as well as astral project herself when she got into dangerous situations. Until that time, five-year-old Kimberly Nevaeh would have to wait. The last thing Stephanie needed was another fatal parent-teacher conference. "You'll see when you get older, Kimberly." Stephanie promised. _

"_Okay!" Nevaeh wasn't sure what just happened but all that didn't matter. She was more concerned with making a dinosaur with her Play-Doh. She stopped meshing the clay together and looked up at Stephanie. "Steffie?"_

"_Yes, Kimberly?"_

"_Are you my grandma?" _

"_In a sense, I am, honey." Stephanie warmly smiled again. "But you're never going to call me that." _

Any heartwarming memories quickly subsided as Nevaeh cried. She merely let her best friend and new acquaintance over for study time. Now she felt like she was being punished for being nice.

"They're not fair, London!" Nevaeh cried onto her boyfriend's chest. "I'm 18! I can see whomever I want!"

London understood his girlfriend's plight. On one hand, she was right. She was legally of age and had the freedom of doing whatever she chose. On the other hand, she was the heiress daughter of the Family—that alone made her an instant target. She was considered to be royalty amongst the vampircal brethren, but she also walked around with bull's-eye on her head.

She was watched daily and every move she made was tracked. Every scrape, bruise, or cut was miraculously healed within seconds. Whenever Nevaeh was on her menstrual cycle, she stayed home under the careful watch of Taker, Rock and Trish. The Family knew of her whereabouts every second of the day and the Elders kept vigil-like watch on her when she slept.

It was all for good reason. With Edge manipulating his way to Nevaeh, there was no telling if the heiress was ever going to see the light of day again.

Nevaeh rubbed her nose and slightly raised her head. Black mascara trailed her once blush-kissed cheeks. Her eyes were bloodstained red from the hard crying she did for the past hour. And for the first time, she thought her parents were incredibly and inexcusably unfair to her.

She should've seen it coming.

"I hate my parents, London!" Nevaeh cried. "I hate them, I hate them!"

London comforted his girlfriend. "You don't hate them, Naya. They're just protective of you."

"But why?" She sniffled. "I get they're vampires and all, but what have I done?"

London had no explanation for his girlfriend. She was absolutely right. She had done nothing wrong. But unfortunately, her naïveté proved otherwise. The Family made a vow to never tell Nevaeh the story regarding her kidnapping until she was old enough to handle it. Now she was old enough but Dave and Trish were refusing to tell her a single detail. They felt if it was better she didn't know. They wanted to keep her pure and innocent.

But what Nevaeh didn't know was hurting her. And worse yet, it was going to hurt the Family very soon.


	12. Dominance

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long updates on this story but it's taken me a tad longer than expected. Now this chapter is the ever-requested Taker love scene. I only hope I did it justice because it took me forever to write! _

_The scene contains strong sexual content. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Stephanie was the master of all. She was responsible for teaching all vampires—good or evil—the perils and wisdom of their powers. She taught everyone from the simplest of mind games to disposing a body without a trace. So when it came to sexual acts, it was no surprise she schooled everyone, male or female.

Yet, there was one vampire who did not need any lessons—Taker.

From the first day she introduced him to her world, Taker surprised Stephanie with his knowledge and skill. Surely, he learned things from her and applied them to other lovers since her. But he also taught Stephanie much about passion, romance—and just having a good, hard fucking every once in a while.

It was no surprise Stephanie preferred the latter.

Their lovemaking battles were just that—often tearing up various rooms through the home, destroying almost everything in sight. Whips, chains, and blindfolds were child's play to Taker and Stephanie as they up the ante with knives, swords, blindly dark rooms. Getting off just once was never an option and climaxing three times was almost mandatory.

They were perfect for each other.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Stephanie turned around and approached Taker. Her heels echoed as she made her way to him. He lounged on the bed, his weight resting on his arms and his legs spread apart. Even when Stephanie stood between his legs, Taker didn't flinch or blink. It was a part of the routine both were accustomed to.

"What's on the menu tonight?" she inquired.

Taker didn't know what was going to happen, truth to be told. It really depended on what Stephanie wanted. Sometimes, she just needed a good fucking and with no questions asked. Other times, she wanted to be manipulated and dominated if there was no tomorrow. But it was never a question if he could go toe-to-toe with her.

It was a matter if she could go toe-to-toe with him. "Depends on what you're in the mood for?" He replied back.

She placed a hand on his crotch, rubbing the enormous erection through his leather pants. "I want to get fucked up tonight." She whispered.

Taker knew what Stephanie was implying. Her getting "fucked up" wasn't just about sex. She wanted to be dominated to the point of almost torture. It had been a vampire minute since they participated in that and Taker wasn't sure if Stephanie could handle it now, especially what was going on with the heiress. "You sure?" he asked.

Stephanie quickly undressed. She then crawled onto Taker's thighs and unzipped his pants, pulling out his shaft. She licked the sides before proceeding to deep throat him. She then removed his erection from her wiling mouth, creating a loud 'pop' sound in the process.

"Positive," she smiled.

Taker motioned for Stephanie to come closer to his face and she willingly obliged. He cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. "You ready, Princess?" he asked.

"Ready." She smiled.

"Good." Within a blink of an eye, Taker threw her against the wall, making her body slam against the hard surface. Stephanie whimpered in pain as she slouched down to the ground.

Taker walked over to her and crouched over her. "You like that, Princess?" He smirked.

Stephanie reared a hand back to slap him but Taker caught her. Holding her arm, he quickly spun her around so her back faced him. He then forcefully walked over to a mirror. One arm covered her breasts while the other stroked her hair.

"Watch and learn," he instructed.

Taker chained her to the wall, spreading her legs apart to the point Stephanie was almost doing the splits. He knew she could break free if she wanted. She had the strength of a thousand men and had shown that many times in both the past and present. But she wasn't going to interrupt the mood and Taker knew it. Just as Taker loved to punish her, Stephanie was eager in participation. Dave and Rock were tender lovers. Edge and Hunter knew how to get her off quickly. But Taker was completely different.

He was dominant. He was passionate. But there was something inside of Stephanie that loved the teasing and taunting. She loved the climatic highs of almost reaching an orgasm just to be brought down again.

Taker hurriedly undressed and walked over to his mistress. Her body was in heat and her face was angry. She didn't like surprises and he knew she had something for him when everything was said and done. But he also knew if he made her climax enough times, she'll be too tired to punish him on that day.

Laying on his back, Taker scooted himself underneath Stephanie so her heat was directly over his mouth. "You're going to watch my tongue," he whispered before he began pleasing her.

Upon contact, Stephanie almost broke free of the chains as her body naturally jerked forward. His tongue was long and masterful, a thrill no vamp or human could match. It was sharp, it was delicious, and it was wonderful. He could make her climax within a minute or take his time and feast on her for hours. Whether it was a simple back and forth motion or Taker spelling out the vampircal dictionary on her clit, there wasn't a doubt Stephanie climaxed on his tongue alone.

But when Stephanie didn't play by Taker's rules, there was hell to pay. He noticed she was paying more attention to him rather than looking at the mirror. He immediately stopped licking her. "Did I tell you to look at me?" He angrily whispered. "No, I didn't, did I?"

"Taker…"

"No, fuck that," he stood up and undid the chains so Stephanie immediately fell hard to the ground. She began to slither across the floor when Taker picked her up and threw her on the bed. He got on the bed, turned Stephanie over so she was on all fours and spread her ass cheeks. He then forcibly slipped inside her and gripped her neck. He began to thrust hard inside Stephanie as he rode her. For every thrust Taker made, he spoke to her. "I…fuck…ing…told…you…not…to…look…at…me."

Stephanie's moans morphed into screams as Taker had his way with her. Just when he was about to come, Taker pulled out. Stephanie turned over and arched her back. She then opened her hot mouth and eagerly waited for Taker to finish inside her. He emptied inside her mouth and collapsed beside her. The session was the first of many that night and they both needed rest to prepare for the other ones.

Taker was trying to get comfortable on Stephanie's plush bed but his mind was clearly elsewhere. He took out his frustrations on Stephanie and would probably release more intense aggression towards her by the night's end. But the bigger issue still was not resolved.

Just like Dave and Trish, Taker was worried about Nevaeh. She needed to know her history but wasn't sure if she could handle the truth. The Family tried to make her life normal despite her dealing with the supernatural and afterlife.

_But a child can only be so normal when her mother is half-witch and her father is vampire, _Taker thought.

"It's time to let her go," Stephanie replied as she read Taker's thoughts, "It's time for her to move on."

Taker remained silent at first. Despite how dominant he was in bed, he knew better than to talk-back to the Queen Mother. Instead, he stared at the ceiling and collected his thoughts. "She's too young," was his only response.

"Remember that when you bury her next to Kimberly," she countered back.

Taker's head snapped towards Stephanie's last comment. She knowingly touched a nerve and was almost challenging him to say something in response. Waiting a few moments, Taker finally did. "You're perfectly fine with the heiress going out and possibly getting killed?" he asked.

Stephanie raised her head as her fingers tickled Taker's muscular chest. If there was one thing Stephanie knew, it was natural ability Nevaeh had at manipulation. It didn't surprise Stephanie that particular character trait will play in Nevaeh's future against her enemies, especially Edge and The Brood. "Clearly, all of you underestimate my heiress."


	13. Time for Plan B

_Proverbs 1:10: …If sinners entice you, do not give in to them._

Eight.

Eight is the number of weeks The Family had waited for Edge and the Brood to attack. The number of close-calls but no immediate action. The number of watchful eyes on Nevaeh at all times.

For weeks, The Family waited for Edge and the Brood to attack. Nevaeh was followed everywhere she went and was kept a close watchful eye at all times. She was told to go about her business like always and everything would be fine.

But Nevaeh couldn't believe it for one second. Nothing was normal and everything went straight to hell. She couldn't hang out with her friends and had to cut back on her after school activities because her parents didn't trust who was going to be around her. If she was even a few minutes late, she received a stern talking to from her parents. If she questioned their authority, it was guaranteed punishment. And if she dared to smart-mouth them, there was Stephanie to deal with.

Simply put, her life was hell as she knew it.

But if Nevaeh felt her life was hellish, The Brood were glad. For Edge, the more Nevaeh resented and resisted her parents and The Family as a whole, the more likely she would want to escape from them on her own accord—with no help from the Brood whatsoever. With the Family watching Nevaeh at all times, there was no way for Stacy and Edge to get close to her. Thus, the waiting began. And the Brood was getting incredulously tired of waiting for what they deemed was nothing.

Arriving at school during fourth period, Edge and Jeff waited for Stacy to get out of class. Their plan of getting close to Nevaeh was working until the ban of sorts. Now Plan B had to be enacted pronto, which required some clever manipulation from Edge. He morphed into Nevaeh's school counselor's body and printed out her class schedule, plus any extra-curricular activities she participated in.

Now all Edge had to do was wait. And it was the waiting part that was pissing Edge off.

A loud overhead beeping noise indicated fourth period class was over and a rush of students wildly escaped their classes. Talks of the next period were interlaced with after school plans and football practice. Freshmen raced to the next class while the seniors strolled off-campus to ditch the upcoming period. It was Americana at its best.

Jeff and Edge were sitting on a picnic table when Stacy approached them. She was down for capturing Nevaeh and bringing her into the Brood fold. She was not happy at her constant happy-go-lucky appearance as a bubbly teenager. If she had to curl, spritz, and blow dry her hair one more fucking time, that would have been the end of it. It had been three long months and for Stacy, that was too damn long.

A surprise visit by her mentor and sometimes bedmate didn't make Stacy do cartwheels. She preferred killing and manipulating innocent souls on her own time, which she seriously lacked of. If she wasn't at cheerleading practice, she was sitting in a ASB meeting. And then there was the constant volunteering at homeless shelters and after-school programs she dreaded. The last thing she needed was Edge's shit. "What did I do to deserve this visit?" Stacy inquired.

Wearing black shades and his trademark smirk, Edge laid on the picnic table with a leg up. It was 45 degrees outside and considered freezing by some for Southern California weather. Still, Edge dressed in his standard screen T-shirt and jeans. To sustain his warmth, he would feed off human blood soon enough.

But his desire was not humane or even deceptive. He had his eyes on one prize—Kimberly Nevaeh. And Stacy was taking her sweet time to acquire his latest conquest. "Where is she?" Edge inquired.

"Somewhere," she shrugged.

"Unacceptable," he replied.

"Look, you know she's 'banned' from seeing me," she rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of the decision, "I can't go near her even for a second."

Jeff strummed his guitar, making up a song as he went along. There was no purpose of him accompanying Edge to the high school other than to scope out other victims for the night. He had to admit, though, it did give him something to do. "Have you tried?"

Stacy glared at Jeff. Was he stuck on stupid? Sometimes, Jeff was so caught up in his own world, Stacy wasn't sure if he knew what was coming out of his mouth at times. If the topic wasn't about drawing or music, Jeff simply didn't give a damn who lived or died in his presence. And his carefree attitude just added to Stacy's growing frustration with him. "Yes," she sneered.

"Try harder," Jeff nonchalantly replied.

Stacy was about ready to take off her pink platform heels and knock the young vampire something silly. All he cared about was drawing and sometimes killing a victim. "You know, Hardy…" Stacy began.

Then it happened. It was like a resounding alarm sounding off in Edge's head. It hit him in his face. Edge immediately eased off the table upon smelling the scent. She was close by. She was approaching them. She was within his grasp. He felt it. He could taste it. He could almost see it. Now, he just needed to get her.

He scoped the scene, looking for traces of the heiress. He looked into the girls' locker room. _No, she's not there. _ He scanned into the student café. _Not there, either. _ For the next several minutes, Edge eyeballed every possible location for Nevaeh. It almost seemed like she was deliberately hiding from him. _You can run but you can't hide, Princess._

Edge's worries soon faded away when he saw the iPod-blaring skater princess emerge from the corner. Dressed in a black miniskirt, long socks, and a top that was clearly too small for her ample chest, Nevaeh smacked gum as she strolled to her next class. Her day had been going pretty well. She aced her History test and was getting ready to meet up with some friends for lunch. And most importantly, there was no sign of any Family member close by, which meant Nevaeh could relax. _Thank God. _

Fumbling with her playlist, Nevaeh dropped one of her schoolbooks. She reached down to pick it up when another set of hands beat her to it. She slowly rose up, taking note of the man's attire piece by piece. The faded blue jeans hugged his form while the screen T-shirt seemed painted onto his muscular build.

But it was that smile. It was never angelic or devilish, it always suggested he was up to something. And with Edge's frame of mind, it wasn't a bad assumption. He handed Nevaeh her schoolbook and took off his shades, revealing entrancing hazel eyes. "In a hurry?" He whispered.

Almost immediately, Nevaeh felt dizzy. Maybe she stood up too soon or it was the hunger pains that were causing her grief. But she suddenly felt light-headed, combined with the all too-familiar sensations of butterflies dancing in her stomach. "No, not really," she whispered.

Edge handed the school book back to Nevaeh, who took a moment to collect her thoughts. Then she jumped back into reality. A part of her was glad to see the mystery man that wooed her once before. A part of her did not want to run the risk of having The Family overreact. "I'm not allowed to speak with you."

Edge blocked Nevaeh's path. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…what did I do?"

"Apparently nothing, but that doesn't matter to the Powers That Be," she rolled her eyes, referring to the Elders, "now excuse me, I need to go about my business."

Edge wryly smiled as he watched Nevaeh brush past him. It was the feeling he hoped Nevaeh had towards her parents. All of the protecting and careful watching wasn't going to do much help if she still wanted to branch out on her own. "Do you always listen to your parents?" he yelled.

"Yeah because if I don't, I'll be grounded!" Nevaeh smarted back.

"Maybe it's time you rebel against them," he hinted.

Nevaeh stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, and how do you expect I do that?"

He shrugged. "They can't always watch you, can they?"

Nevaeh shot him a disbelieving look. _If only it was that easy_. "Clearly, you don't know my parents."

Edge walked over to towards her and softly cupped Nevaeh's face. Locking eyes with her was a sure-fire way into her heart and Edge had Nevaeh where he wanted her. It was just a matter of time before she realized it. "You'll be surprised how much I do know, Kimberly."


	14. Never is a Promise

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. As you may have noticed, I have a new co-author for the story; my girl, Torque. She had some amazingly wicked ideas I could not just pass up so she's going to help me mold the story. I have to warn you, expect longer chapters than what you're used to from me. We have a lot to say.

_That also means quicker updates! Another shout-out to my girl, Rebellious Ace. Thank you for being my beta and helping me become a better writer. I cannot thank you enough!_

_Enough babbling…onto the story…_

_----------------------------------------------_

She was slowly falling into his trap. And the timing could not have been better.

Over the past several weeks, Nevaeh and Edge had formed a close friendship. Knowing the Elders were still keeping tabs on her, the pair met everyday at school during Nevaeh's lunch hour. It was something Nevaeh found herself looking forward to.

They talked about anything and everything. Astrology, plants, art, and music. From studying the constellation to discussing the world. They had their share of silly and non-serious conversations, of course. However, Edge and Nevaeh's bond went deeper. He challenged her to think more profoundly regarding life and everything it entailed.

It was something fresh and new to Nevaeh. She was being stimulated mentally and sexually at the same time, yet Edge never so much as touched her arm. She was subconsciously craved to see him, going out of her way to look cute and sexy for him at school.

Edge was everything London was not. And Nevaeh knew it too.

Almost immediately, she began to compare the two. They were both athletic and ridiculously strong for their small statures. They had sharp minds and equally quick tongues to match. But to Nevaeh, that was where the similarities stopped.

Edge was tall, handsome, and deliciously mysterious. There was an aura of mystique that followed him whenever he went. He was naturally facetious but had his serious moments. He was dominating and protective like her father, intelligent like her Uncle Nitro, and wickedly gorgeous like her Uncle Rock.

And he was fearless—something London was not.

London was afraid of the Elders and he had every right to be. He held the heiress' heart in his hands and if slightly broke, that would be the end of it. If he wasn't playing nice with the Elders, he was acting goofy with Nitro. It was something Nevaeh was used to. They always teased each other and tried to out-gross one another.

It was also something Nevaeh found herself yawning at the immaturity of it all.

She slowly began to distance herself from London emotionally and little to her knowledge, he began to pick up on it. He acknowledged she was growing into a young woman and she needed to see what the world had to offer. London was convinced it was Nevaeh discovering herself and wanting to explore other opportunities outside The Family.

He was partially right. Nevaeh wanted to explore other opportunities outside London.

She convinced her parents she needed to go to the public library to research a class paper, despite the massive library collection at home. Her parents had no reason expect Nevaeh was being dishonest and they let her go. Nevaeh made a beeline from her home to the public library. But the moment she arrived there, she changed into sexier clothing and waited for her date of the evening.

Edge.

She hopped into his jeep and they sped off to the local county fair. They took into the sights, sounds, and feelings of the gathering. From the petting zoo where they fed the goats and pigs to the roller coaster rides where they matched each other for screams, the pair was on an exhilarating ride. They walked closely next to each but never held hands. Yet, Nevaeh was hoping Edge would finally make a move on her.

Towards the end of the night, the pair had a chance to sit down and talk about their newfound friendship and budding relationship. Edge paid for the popcorn and handed one to Nevaeh.

Nevaeh sat down on a nearby bench and continued to eat her popcorn. "You know, you're the first guy who's not scared of my dad," she admired.

"Really?" Edge sincerely replied. He knew Nevaeh was right just by the size of her father. Dave stood over six and a half feet tall and was built like a Grecian god. And if his size wasn't intimidating enough, it was his attitude that guaranteed potential suitors wetting themselves before the night's end. Point blank, no one was going to mess with Daddy's Little Girl.

No one but Edge. "I don't see how I'm any different?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it." Nevaeh warmly smiled at him. "You're just so different from anything I've known."

_Good. That's exactly what I want to hear. _"Oh, do tell…"

"I...I just don't know. Like I never really knew anything outside my family, you know? I don't really have cousins or aunts…I just had my mom, dad, and everyone else," she said with a tinge of somber in her voice, "I just want to know what's out there, you know? What I like and what I don't like."

"You want to be free," he whispered.

Nevaeh thought for a moment what Edge said and glanced over at him. "I want to be free," she whispered back.

Edge put his hand on Nevaeh's. She immediately felt warmth soothe through her body. "Let me worry about that, Princess."

--------------------------------------------------

The library closed at eight on the weekends. London knew this because of the many times Nitro dragged him and Melina to the library. Every man had his passion. London's was porn. Taker's were motorcycles. Rock's was football. Dave's were cars. Nitro's just happened to be the library. Oh well, no one could ever accused him of being stupid.

But Nitro's idiosyncrasies were the least on London's mind. It was now nine and Nevaeh had not even called home to check in. Most importantly, she had not called London. But he knew where she was. He also knew whom she was with, despite her trying to discreet.

She was never in any immediately danger and London took it upon himself to not tell the Family what was happening. But he always kept a close watch on his girlfriend, even when she thought no one was looking.

Nine o'clock soon turned into nine-thirty and Nevaeh still was not home. London was becoming increasingly uncomfortable waiting in the dark space of the home, stalking Nevaeh as she was his new prey. She was his girlfriend, for goodness sake. But there was more to her being his girlfriend.

He had the weight of her future steadily on his shoulders from the moment they were caught in bed a few months ago. Whatever drastic change she made was partially blamed on London and he knew it, too. A part of him wanted her to get punished severely she would think twice about lying to any of them. A part of him wanted her to finally be honest with what was happening with her—and with them.

The doorknob turned slightly and Nevaeh entered the dark home. _Good, they're not here! _She took off her boots and sat her purse by the front door. She tip-toed her way upstairs when London spoke to her. "Nice for you to come home, finally."

Nevaeh was startled and almost lost her balance on the stairs. She quickly rushed back down and saw London staring up at her. He was beyond pissed off, she could tell that much. "I guess I got carried away by studying…" she lied.

"Doesn't the library close at eight?" he asked.

"They changed their hours!" Nevaeh blurted. "They changed their hours on the weekends."

London slightly shook his head. She lied to him and wasn't a good one at that. But if this was the game she was going to play on him, he wasn't going to stop her. The game she was running was gong to catch up with her soon enough and she would have more devastating consequences to deal with at that time. "Alright, Naya," he got up and headed upstairs, "good night."

Nevaeh watched as London walked past her and went upstairs. He didn't try to fight for her anymore. It was as if he didn't care. _I gotta end this tonight. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, London heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to reveal his girlfriend standing behind it. Her face was stressed and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well, there is something I need to talk to you about…" Nevaeh finally admitted.

London grabbed her left hand and led her to the bed. He caressed her hands and awaited for her talk. "I'm listening, Princess."

Nevaeh felt her stomach immediately going into a thousand knots. A part of her knew what she was going to tell London would forever change the scope of their relationship. But she had no choice. He wanted to know what she was feeling and thinking; why she was becoming incredibly distant. He deserved to know the truth, no matter how awful it was. "I feel like I'm constantly trying to be someone I'm not for you, to impress you. This is not me blaming you for that - that's a conscious choice that I made. I've spent most of my life pretending to be something that I'm not, so it's natural for me. My sense of humor is slightly off, my interests are left-of-center, and my personality isn't always the coolest. And I felt small, inexperienced, and naive next to you - you, who had done so much in life, seen so much and experienced things.

"But something has always held me back from being completely honest with you - I feel like I can't express my insecurities, or you tell me not to be insecure. I feel like I can't be unsure of myself, or you call it weakness. I feel like I can't tell you the fucked up things that live in my head, or you'll think I'm a freak. I wanted so badly to impress you, to make you want me. I wanted to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to you, and if it meant that I had to pretend to be something I wasn't, then I was okay with that. I could deal. I could be convincing."

Nevaeh took another deep breath and brushed a lock of hair behind an ear. If she closed her eyes and bowed her head down long enough, her soliloquy would go that much faster. But it seemed like time was at a stand still and she was speaking in slow motion. "Unfortunately, I feel like that person is not the person that you fell in love with. I don't think you even know the person that I am now. Again, I don't think that's your fault - I haven't let you get to know the real me. But she's insecure, and awkward, and gangly, and not at all smooth. She is the person that you can't respect - the one who says stupid things at the wrong times. She's the one who's too much of a dork to even be adorable to you.

"I can talk around in circles, but the bottom line is this: I am NOT the person that I used to be, or that I tried to be. I'm tired of pretending that I am, or ever will be, or ever want to be, that person again. You will always have a special place in my heart, and I will always love you, but I am not in love with you anymore. I encourage you to let go of the resentment and the punishment, and the pain that you're holding on to, but I'm not very good at it myself.

"Things build over time - no matter how badly you want to let them slide, roll, or disappear, it's hard to forget. I feel like you're never really, truly happy for me when something good happens, if it doesn't follow your plan or fall in line with what you want. I feel like you don't want me to be truly happy and at peace unless you are. And I feel like we're just two different people, headed in two different directions - like we always have been, but I haven't been strong enough to say that, or even to realize it.

"I just think we're growing apart, London." Nevaeh admitted.

London was stunned. Nevaeh was growing and discovering new things about her. Soon, she would go off to college and meet new people who have the same ambitions and desires she had. London knew this and accepted it. But he didn't see them breaking up in the future. They were having problems like any other couple but he was hoping they were going to work through them. His girlfriend of six months and his soul mate of several years was dumping him.

But worse yet, London knew whom Nevaeh was leaving him for. Nevaeh may have tried to hide her feelings and desires but London knew who it was all along. All he needed now was confirmation. "Who is it?" he whispered.

Nevaeh opened her eyes and wiped her falling tears. She expected her boyfriend to become violent, berate her, and act out. Instead he surprised her with a collective calmness about him that made Nevaeh more concerned with what he had in store for later. "What?"

"Who is it?" He repeated. He knew the truth and hoped to hell that Nevaeh was going to tell him. "I know there's somebody else."

Nevaeh took a deep breath. Silly of her to think she would actually get away with cheating on her vampire boyfriend. Granted, she never slept with Edge but it didn't stop the strong emotional pull he had towards her. "There has been someone capturing my attention as of late and I didn't want to rub that in your face," she finally admitted. Nevaeh looked up and saw London staring at a blank space ahead of him. He didn't have to say two words for her to know what he was feeling.

If he had a soul, it would be shattered. If he had blood pumping through his veins, it would boil over. But London felt something he never thought he would. He was heartbroken. "Get out," he whispered to his ex-girlfriend.

"London, please understand that I…"

"Get out," he repeated.

Nevaeh slowly got up and walked over to the door. She turned around and sniffled. She knew what she had to tell London was going to break his heart. She knew things would be weird between them but it would pass. But she didn't realize she was going to lose her partner-in-crime. The damages were beyond she could imagine. "I just wanted to say that for the past year, you meant everything to me, London. You were the biggest inspiration in my life and you helped me achieve so much. I will always be grateful for everything you've done. I will always love you, London. You will always hold a special key in my heart."

"Apparently not," London spewed back, "because if I meant anything to you at all, Kimberly," he finally looked up at her, "you would not have fucked this up. What you did was beyond fucked up, Naya. A human being doesn't do this. A witch or a vampire doesn't do this. But an animal with no soul does."

London's last words touched a nerve in Nevaeh and she hurriedly ran out of his room. She went into her room and began crying her eyes out. London could hear Nevaeh's cries and tried to block the noise out of his hearing but it was to no avail. Just as he was heartbroken by her betrayal and deception, she was hurt by his words.

London then laid down and looked at a framed picture of him and Nevaeh, taken at the local county fair a few days prior. They were standing cheek-to-cheek with bright smiles plastered on their faces. With his mind, London removed his image and replaced it with the face of Nevaeh's new boyfriend.

_He's a dead man if he hurts her. _


	15. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. Ms. Torque and I are going do a little experiment by alternating chapters and collaborating on others. _

_So part of the experiment starts now: __**this chapter contains slash sex**__. I know not everyone is a fan of slash, so for convenience, the slash scene is in italics if you want to skip it. However, we suggest you don't skip the chapter entirely because there is a cliffhanger of sorts at the end. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my girls, Maeggy and Torque, who know the inside "secret" behind this chapter. Bailey's and vodka are awesome! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Crestfallen. Downcast. Dejecting._

_Wretched. Repining. Somber._

_Disquieting. Careworn. Crushed._

These were words London became accustomed to within the past several weeks. Nitro, being the brilliant mind, used every euphemism possible to describe his forever-best friend and part-time lover. Still, no matter how it was spelled or what context it was used, there wasn't a doubt London was sad.

Heartbroken was more of the appropriate term.

Taker and Dave warned him about getting into a relationship with Nevaeh. Stephanie dropped hints on the dangers of falling in love with the heiress. He was well aware of the potential consequences of said action. But nothing and no one prepared him for the heartache.

Nevaeh was more to London than just the hot heiress he was fortunate enough to bed. She was his partner-in-crime. They were inseparable from the day she was born up until their break-up. When there was London, there was Nevaeh and vice-versa. He spent so much time and worry not to break Nevaeh's heart. He protected her like she was precious jewels and saw to it she was not hurt in any facet.

But for what cause? So she could betray him. So she could lie and deceive him to be with someone else. Had she just been real with London like he wanted her to be, there would not have been any problems. Instead, Nevaeh manipulated a situation that was eventually going to have dire consequences and repercussions.

And The Family wasn't going to be ready to deal with it.

London considered his relationship with Nevaeh as the second coming of Dave and Trish. The similarities were there: the vampire falling in love with the human; a powerful bond forming; the envy of the vampirical community.

But that was not to be. Instead, London sulked and sullied every waking moment in the past several weeks. He killed his victims with such a wanton passion, it surprised the Family with its grotesque nature. He became withdrawn and hidden, often locking himself in his room for days at a time. He avoided any and all contact with Nevaeh and Trish, for that matter, because of the resemblance.

But it was to no avail. If he avoided Nevaeh during the day, London couldn't escape her while he slept. He unwillingly dreamt of past excursions with Nevaeh. How they used to pillow fight in bed; how much she would lovingly annoy him with Fergie's _London Bridge_; how they would stare up at the stars for hours and talk about the living and the dead.

While he mourned the end of a relationship and friendship, it seemed like Nevaeh moved on effortlessly and without a thought. Her phone went off at all hours of the day and the incessant giggle that followed made London angrier and more spiteful. But if it wasn't his anger that had a lock hold on London's body, it was his near obsession with Nevaeh. What she was doing? What she was wearing? Where they were going? Did he make her laugh the way he did? Every waking moment was focused on Nevaeh's life to the point London felt like he was going stir crazy.

"So this is what I propose for tonight…" Nitro began as he took a drag of the marijuana toke and passed it back to London. It was rare London let anyone near him nowadays but he made an exception for Nitro and Melina, only on the condition Melina didn't talk at all. The last thing he needed to hear was her yapping trap going nonstop about how much she hated Nevaeh. "…whoever the punk is, I'll have 'Lina distract him while I'll gut his insides out. From there, we can get Taker to bury him."

Desecrating Nevaeh's new boyfriend was a thought that ran through London's mind more often he would've liked. It was something he found himself almost obsessed with. Given the opportunity, Nevaeh's new love interest would have died many a death. But any action now would be unnecessary and premature. Instead, he would have to wait and plot. Nevaeh would soon find out what her boyfriend is all about and London would be waiting for him.

But for now, he simply had to deal with mending a broken heart—his own. "She sure did move on pretty quickly," was the only thing London could muster.

"What did you expect, man?" Nitro shrugged and threw a hand up in the air. "She's a teenager. High school relationships only last until fourth period on a good day."

"Yeah, but this sucks," London took a hit of the joint and passed it back to Nitro. Nevaeh was going through a phase, he was convinced of that fact. He just didn't think he considered himself a part of it.

"It does suck," Nitro concurred as he looked down at London's waist, "but not as well as Melina right about now, huh?"

London was so caught up in his own daze, he didn't let himself have a chance to enjoy Melina's heavenly oral skills. Since the breakup a few months prior, London rebuffed any and all physical contact. But Nitro and Melina's power of manipulation convinced London he was ready.

He nonchalantly glanced down at Melina's slow bobbing head. She briefly took out his cock and began to flick her tongue across the tip. She opened her eyes momentarily to lock stares with London. She then closed her eyes again and began sucking harder and faster on her lover.

Thoughts of Nevaeh faded from London's mind as delicious pleasure took over his body. Melina's mouth was warm and inviting as she enveloped London's shaft. He has had her plenty during the last 70 plus years or so but each sexual encounter was something different. She moved her tongue in new ways and brought him to new heights with her lovemaking.

_But Melina wasn't alone in making London feel better. Nitro rolled over and kissed his lover as his hands skimmed across London's rock hard abs. He nibbled on London's left earlobe, tracing his tongue over it. He moved his body down the bed, kissing London's chest and abs. Melina moved out of the way so Nitro could take over oral duties. London threw his head in the back of the pillow as he felt Nitro's hot mouth on him._

_If Melina's oral skills were heavenly, Nitro elevated London to another level. Occasionally, Nitro's mouth did a popping sound. He then concentrated on the mushroom tip, gripping the rim like it was his personal lollipop. Then he deep-throat his lover, using long and sensual movements. Nitro then stopped sucking long enough to play with London's balls, licking and sucking on them in the same manner he sucked his cock before. _

_But the ecstasy didn't stop there. Melina climbed on top of London's face and sat her core on his open mouth. London gripped Melina's thighs as she began to ride his devious tongue. The pleasure was so great she had to steady herself on a nearby shelf so she could grab a hold onto something. _

_As he was pleasing Melina, London felt Nitro abruptly stop sucking on him and felt his legs move. Nitro then positioned the younger vamp's legs on his shoulders. With a gentle movement, Nitro entered London carefully._

_London gripped Melina harder and began to lick her faster upon feeling Nitro's entrance. Nitro moved slowly, feeling London wrapped hot and tight around his stiff cock. But he soon picked up his pace, moving with quick precision. Nitro then grabbed London's cock and stroke it as he continued to thrust inside his lover. Their bodies were slapping together as Melina continued to furiously ride London's masterful tongue. _

_Melina's legs began to buckle and a loud shriek escaped her mouth as she collapsed. Seeing his girlfriend get off, Nitro was quick to follow and exploded inside London. After a few moments, he pulled out and stepped aside for Melina. She then slid her body down London's body, her legs cradling his. She then leaned down on London and pressed her body against his as the pair passionately kissed. _

_Nitro then placed London inside Melina and guided his girlfriend's movement on his lover's cock. Nitro then got behind Melina and entered her ass. The moans and screams of passion echoed off the walls as the threesome continued with Melina riding London and Nitro riding her. It wasn't long before London 's body tightened, preparing for a release. He played with Melina's tongue and wrapped his hands around her back as he filled her completely. Nitro soon pulled out and shot all over Melina's bare ass, collapsing next to the pair. _

As Nitro and Melina slept in a peaceful slumber next to London, he stared up at the ceiling. The sexual experience temporarily brought Nevaeh out of his mind but his heart still yearned for her.

_I need to let her go._

---------------------------------------------------------

The smells of Southern and Filipino food once again graced The Family's home. Homemade meatloaf. Grilled tri-tip. _Beef Morcon_. Pasta salad. _Chicken Afritada_. Potato salad. Apple pie. _Halayang Ube_. The smells and scents of the South were teasing the Family members as they prepared for dinner. The

"Pretty fancy dinner," Dave said as he dipped a finger into one of the dishes.

Trish smacked her lover's hand away and handed him a dish to bring out. "Nevaeh's bringing over her new boyfriend tonight, David." Trish said as she walked out to dining room.

"So what do we know about this dude?" Rock asked.

"Well, he's tall, blonde and has a killer smile," Trish shrugged,. "and that's all Nevaeh's told me."

"It's not like her to be so secretive," Taker suggested.

"It is," Trish said, disapprovingly, "look how long it took her to mention London."

"Oh joy," London stated, who was trying not to look heartbroken. But his emotions showed through his eyes.

Melina walked over towards London and wrapped her arms around him. If Melina could, she would kill Nevaeh before the young heiress could blink her eyes. But that moment would wait for another time. "Forget about her, London. She didn't deserve you at all, _amante._"

"Yeah, just move on, man," Nitro added, "she's moved on and you should, too."

"I guess," London pouted and shrugged, "well, let's eat, shall we?"

"Not yet!" Nevaeh said as she bounced downstairs. "He'll be here any minute!" The blond heiress did a quick glance over herself in the mirror. Moments later, the doorbell rang. "He's here!"

Rock and Taker immediately walked over to London and stood beside him. "Kill him on our count," Rock whispered.

"Gladly," London gritted his teeth.

Nevaeh opened the door and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. She then led him inside the Family's home. "Daddy, meet my new boyfriend."

Upon seeing Nevaeh's new boyfriend, Trish immediately dropped her meatloaf as the other Family members stared at him. Meanwhile, Dave's eyes became gray, his fangs appeared, and he was ready for attack.

Nevaeh's new boyfriend stepped inside the Family home and inhaled the delicious smells of home cooking. He then walked up to Dave, took off his shades and flashed his megawatt smile. "Nice to meet you," Edge smiled, "Daddy."


	16. A Family Dinner

_Author's Note: This chapter is written by my co-author, Torque, who blew me away. Ah-mazing, I tell you. Enough babbling for now…onto the chapter._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Trish's first move was to practically drag her daughter out of the room. If someone was to lose a limb and it most certainly looked as if that would have been the case, the least she could do was be able to provide the Queen Mother with an explanation. She grabbed Nevaeh by the arm. "I think I need to borrow you for a second."

"Trish," Melina said, following the twosome, "We're going to need a helluva lot longer than a second."

Being as physical with her daughter as she'd ever been, Trish forced Nevaeh in a chair, "Start talking, missy, and this isn't a time I would start lying if I were you."

Nevaeh knew she fucked up without even know how. "What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you start by how you met the asshole in the foyer?" Melina huffed, crossing her arms.

Trish glared at Melina, knowing there was absolutely no love lost between her and her daughter. "How did you meet Edge, Nevaeh?"

Nevaeh took a deep breath. She knew this could only get more fucked up before got anywhere near better. "One day, I was in the library studying and…"

-------------------------------

Looks were exchanged between the members of the Family. No one could believe this shit. Everyone knew that kids were allowed to do bonehead things, hell, that's why they were called kids but this went above and beyond anything that Nitro, Melina or London had ever done.

'Taker had taken a look at Rock and Dave. Not even those two knuckleheads had done anything this bird-brained. Their little princess had just invited their mortal enemy, the same man that had tried to kidnap her all of her life, into their home. _Queen Mother help them. Someone's going to die tonight._

If one could describe the atmosphere, the word would definitely be taunting. When Dave saw his daughter kiss the cheek of that creature, he could almost hear Edge's taunting voice, "_I'm fucking your princess."_ And by the Queen Mother, it was going to be the last thing he did.

_Keep smiling pretty boy, _Dave thought, _that smile is going to be the death of you._

-----------------------

_Torrie is dead,_Trish spoke to Melina through telepathy.

_I know this, _Melina said back.

Nevaeh told them the entire tale of the fateful day that Edge entered the Family's home and for that bit of trickery alone, there was hell to pay. But he had hurt an innocent; someone near and dear to their little princess' heart and used that deceit to try to corrupt her. For that alone, hell wasn't a suitable enough punishment.

_We are fucked. _Trish huffed in her head.

_I know that too._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"Daddy!!" Nevaeh screeched, walking back into the room. Watching the muscles tense in her father's body, she knew it could only mean one thing: her boyfriend was going to lose his life.

"Step aside, Kimberly," Dave said, his baritone dropping to an octave that no one had ever heard before. The muscles in his body were already tensed as he prepared to leap and rip a bone out of their guest's body.

"There, there, now Daddy," Edge said, his smile never leaving his face, "mind your manners."

"Uncle 'Taker, stop him." Nevaeh squealed, fearing for her new boyfriend's life.

Looking at the frightened look in the doe eyes of his niece, 'Taker felt his heart go out to her. But he knew her father's dilemma and knew what Edge was capable of. "Not this time, Princess."

Meanwhile, as the scene unfurled everyone was prepared to attack with the exception of London. He stood there quietly with his ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his brown eyes flashed red with rage. But his rage wasn't directed at Edge. It was mainly on Nevaeh. If she hadn't been so blind, she would know just how dangerous a creature Edge was.

London's stares did not go un-noticed to the young heiress. Nevaeh felt the pressure of his eyes close in on her; watching them gleam in the darkness. She had never seen him like that and just the sight alone made her rub her arms up and down against the frigid cold in the air.

Calmly walking back into the foyer, Trish shared the newfound information with her lover._Edge killed Torrie._

Within milliseconds, it began to make sense to Dave. The only way Edge could have gotten that close to his princess was by killing her best friend and having one of the Brood members morph into her body and persona. That information alone gave Dave the ammunition he needed. Just as he rushed Edge, he was suddenly stopped mid-leap by a force that he could not see. It knocked him backwards about ten feet. Everyone was prepared to pounce, Edge included.

And then they saw her.

She morphed before them quietly, then softly. First, her brown hair, then her surreal face. The next to come was her curvaceous body and finally that smile. That fire red lipstick clad smile.

"How many times have I told you about how to handle my heiress in her discoveries?" She asked calmly, holding out a bottle of blood. Passing the bottle to Rock's opened hands, she kissed Nevaeh's cheek, "I do hope I'm not too late for dinner."

Nevaeh looked at her in silent thanks. "No, Stephanie," she then looked at Edge, surprised he didn't break a sweat. Normal men would've been ready to shit their pants but he stood there, his lips twisted into his trademark smirk.

"You're just in time."

---------------------------------------------

Tense is characterized by a strain upon the nerves or feelings.

_Yeah, the fuck right_, Nevaeh chided herself. Dinner with her family and her new boyfriend made tense look like a sunny day. The atmosphere was down right smoldering and there was nothing she could do to make it better. By the looks that her parents kept passing between one another and then towards her, she knew that the seven circles of hell would look like a three-year-old birthday party compared to the shit that was preparing to hit the fan.

The only one that was full of cheery chatter, if one could believe it, was Stephanie. She kept chatting away about the kingdom and her many children outside the Brood and the Family. Midway through her sentence she snuck a peek at the happy couple. Edge was getting down on his plate like it was the last time he would get a decent meal. Which judging on how he lived may have been closer to fact than fiction.

Nevaeh, on the other hand, looked like she had just entered the twilight zone. Her hazel eyes never rose above her plate for more than a second. Her shoulders were slouched and her frightened disposition was as plain as the nose on her face.

Stephanie looked around the table. "My heiress isn't pleased," she said calmly as she dabbed the corners of her mouth, "and that makes me unhappy when she looks that way. So, when she is displeased," her eyes turned a shade to match her lipstick, "I am displeased. So I better hear some cheerful fucking banter soon," lightning flashed around the room causing everyone to duck, "or I will take my displeasure out on all of you."

Rock took that moment to break the ice, "So Edge," he gave him a humorless smile, "Where did you meet our Naya here?"

Edge grinned. _As if you didn't know._

----------------------

"Thanks for not being completely freaked out by my family tonight," Nevaeh stood outside her house.

"I told you once before, princess," Edge smiled down at her, "Your father may scare a lot of people. I'm just not one of them."

Nevaeh found that statement that much more endearing. "Really?"

"Really," Edge looked down to the ground, "Besides, I know why he doesn't like me."

Nevaeh ducked to meet his lowered gaze. "Why?"

"Because I kidnapped you as an infant."


	17. Never Tear Us Apart

10 seconds. Twenty-five seconds. Two minutes. _What in the blue hell are they possibly talking about? _

Dave intently studied Edge and Nevaeh converse with each other for what seemed like an eternity. If it wasn't for Stephanie's firm grasp on his inner thigh during dinner, Dave and the rest of The Family would be taking turns picking apart Edge's mutilated carcass. Instead, he watched Edge plant his lips on his innocent daughter's cheek every so often.

Dave was so stressed during dinner that it took both Stephanie and Trish to restrain him from leaping across the table and beating Edge within an inch of his afterlife. And with Edge taunting Dave with an occasional wink and smirk, Dave used every muscle in his body to put on his best behavior.

But dinner was over now. And Dave slowly began to plot Edge's very timely death.

Calmly filing her nails, Stephanie shook her head as she watched her lover and student. Edge was everything different and dangerous Nevaeh had ever experienced. He was also the ultimate expression in teen angst and rebellion. Nevaeh knew exactly what she was doing bringing Edge home to her father. Though, Stephanie was positive Nevaeh did not expect the chilly reception she had received.

Stephanie knew about Edge and Nevaeh from the moment the young heiress began sneaking out of the home to see him. It was only a matter of time they became a couple. Although, she had to admit, it was causing her a little confusion as to which who was playing who. Just as Edge was manipulating Nevaeh for his own personal satisfaction, Nevaeh was doing the same for different reasons. "How long do you plan on stalking my heiress and her boyfriend, Lover?" Stephanie asked as she watched Dave.

"Until I damn good and ready," he replied. While the other Family members went about their business, Nevaeh was Dave's sole priority. And given the opportunity, he would keep her from being Edge's.

"Staring at her isn't going to make him go away, Lover," Stephanie cautioned, "it'll just make Nevaeh want him more."

"Not if I can help it," he quickly reminded.

"Do you want to hurt or help?" She asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Dave let go of the lace curtains to face her. "You knew about this all along and it didn't even occur to you to say anything to me about it."

"I never got involved in your own private affairs, Lover, and you know this," she replied without looking up to him, "how you raise your daughter is none of my concern."

"Until she gets killed and then it'll be my fault, right?"

Stephanie held out her left hand and admired it. Her concern was more on fine polishing her nails than entertaining her lover's unforgivable questioning. She decided once and for all she needed to shut him up. "You don't trust Kimberly Nevaeh, do you?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Stephanie."

"I'm not changing a damn thing, David," she arose from her seat and walked up to him. She stood just over five feet tall but the power she had made Stephanie seem like she was a giant. "You don't trust Kimberly Nevaeh."

"That's ridiculous."

"It is?" Stephanie crossed her arms. "So why the strong reaction when she dated London?"

"Maybe you haven't seen London's room lately?" Dave put his hands on his hips. "You wanna go upstairs and take a looksie?"

"My heiress knows what she is doing, David. You have no choice but to trust her at this point." Stephanie clarified.

"She doesn't know shit, Steph," Dave countered, "she doesn't know what she's capable of. She doesn't know what _he's _capable of. She doesn't know what Edge could do."

"So you think."

Dave threw his hands up in the air. Arguing with the Queen Mother was the equivalent of talking to a brick. No response, no action, and completely fucking pointless. "Why am I even talking to you about this? You knew they were getting together and you didn't bother to stop it, let alone inform me and Trish of it."

Stephanie walked over to Dave and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her body close to his and the motion had a calming effect on Dave. "You're mad at the wrong person, Lover."

"Oh?"

"I wasn't the only one who knew about Edge and Nevaeh."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edge was always a joker. He was quite facetious in his mannerisms and never resisted to quip on somebody—dead, un-dead, or human. So it was natural for Nevaeh to think her boyfriend was joking around with her. She immediately burst into laughter. "You're funny, Edge."

"I am pretty funny," Edge replied, "too bad I'm not joking."

Immediately, Nevaeh's laughter was silenced. The look in Edge's eyes spoke volumes. He couldn't have possibly been serious, right? "You're kidding, right?"

"Naya, maybe you didn't see the manner your father tried to go after me," Edge clarified.

"You…you…" Nevaeh was having a difficult time comprehending what she just learned. "I….I…I….what?"

"A long time ago, I was a different man," Edge motioned for Nevaeh to sit down and she followed his lead, "I was into drugs and doing just bad things. I disrespected women and I was just being this bad-ass guy who didn't listen to anyone—not even Stephanie.

"Then your mom met your dad and I admit I was jealous. I had a thing for your mom and wanted her but your dad beat me to it. And I don't know…" Edge's voice trailed off, laying the emotion on thick. "I guess I just lost it."

Nevaeh's mind was bouncing back and forth to the point she was dizzy with questions. "I just…I don't…"

Edge grabbed Nevaeh's hands and held them within his own. It was moments like this he wondered why he didn't study acting for he was giving an Oscar-caliber performance to his new girlfriend. "I was so miserable that I couldn't stand to see somebody else happy. Your mom got pregnant with you and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted them to feel the same misery I felt. I wanted them to experience the same unhappiness I had. So one night after dinner, I kidnapped you.

"I immediately felt guilty and gave you back to Stephanie. Then I disappeared. You see, Naya, Stephanie has forgiven me because she knew how sick I was. But your parents, especially your dad, haven't. So that's why I can understand why your dad is so mad at me."

"But that happened 18 years ago! People change, Edge! You've changed! You're a kind, gentle and warm soul. You're not manipulative or trying to scam any games!" Nevaeh defended.

"I know this. You know this. But it doesn't matter to your family and I understand that. I put them through hell and they have every right to be mad at me. I'm just not sure if I should come by more often now because things are still a little tense in there."

"That's no fair!" Nevaeh scooted closer to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll protect you from them!"

Edge wrapped his arms around Nevaeh and smiled. _That's exactly what I want, Princess._

He then glanced up to lock stares with Dave, who returned to the window. Edge didn't say one word but his sole action spoke volumes.

He merely smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter looked at Edge and shook his head. "There are times when I just don't understand you, boy."

Edge returned the look over his shades. His night was marvelous and dared he thought it even impressed him. Yet, for every wonderful thing he did, there was always someone raining on his parade, mainly his mentor. He wanted to roll his eyes and continue his orgasmic stroll out the room but he knew the consequences were dire if he even attempted such action. Instead, he humored Hunter. "What now?"

"I don't understand why you would waltz your lanky ass into the enemy's lair unarmed and by yourself," Hunter should have been surprised by his protégé's actions but he truly wasn't. For every stupid action Edge had done before, there was going to be an even more ridiculously stupid action to follow shortly afterwards. "Next time why don't you just cut yourself up a few times and jump into shark infested waters?"

Edge took pleasure in surprising everyone with his actions. But victory was sweet knowing Dave couldn't do a damn thing about his daughter being in love with his mortal enemy. It gave Edge an erection just thinking about it. "I know what I'm doing Hunter."

"Oh, do you?" Hunter asked. "That's good because no one else seems to have a fuckin' clue."

"Well, that wouldn't be a first," Edge muttered.

Hunter turned. "Trish is mad enough to throw you head first into the rising sun and Dave is just pissed enough to follow her, just to watch you fry," he stated without a pinch of humor in his voice, " so, I sure in the fuck hope you know what you're doing."

Edge smiled. Nevaeh's declaration to protect him was all the confirmation he needed to insure his plan was working. "Trust me. I do."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Will Smith was right. Parents just don't understand._

What should've been the happiest night of her life turned into a complete disaster for Nevaeh. Her father checked on her every five minutes to make sure she was still in her room. And if she left her room for a second, Rock and Taker were right behind her. _This is bullshit. _

Relaxing finally with her iPod on full-blast, Nevaeh began to think about what Edge told her. He was obviously remorseful for what he had done and her father was still holding onto a long-standing grudge. With the way her family acted after Edge left, it was only a matter of time before Nevaeh was sent to a convent far, far away. It didn't take rocket science to realize Edge was not going to be welcomed back anytime soon.

Nevaeh was 18 years old. By all accounts in the human world, she was a grown adult. She needed to start making decisions for her own without the watchful glare of Mommy and Daddy. Almost instantly, her decision came to light. If he couldn't come to her, she'll just have to go to him.

_That's it. I'm moving out to be with Edge._


	18. Dead Man Walking

Nighttime was always peaceful for Trish Stratus. Growing up as a little girl in Livonia, she always considered herself more of a night owl than an early bird. Countless nights she would spend staring up at the stars and wondered about the Earth. She always thought there was more to life than what was living and breathing around her. Her family laughed at her when she would go on endless tirades about government conspiracies involving the men in black and Roswell.

Ironically, Trish never believed in vampires or ghosts.

Living in the Family home for 18 years, Trish was accustomed to a few things during her late nights. The intense lovemaking between Melina and Nitro, oft heard through headboard knocking for hours on end. The muffled sounds of London's porn jumbled with his own snoring down the hall. Dave and Rock one-upping each other in chess with snickering insults on every play. Taker's Harley pulling up to the driveway after a long night of killing and drinking, in that exact order. Every once in a while, Trish would get up and check on Nevaeh to see if she was doing alright before heading back to bed.

It took Trish time to get used to everything but once she did, it became second nature. If she didn't hear the sexcapades, the chess game, or the rumbling Harley, she found herself missing it. But checking up on her daughter never became old or tiresome. When Nevaeh was a little girl, she would sing herself to sleep; singing as loud as her lungs could bear. If she had a nightmare, she would crawl into bed with her parents, hell-bent on sleeping exactly in between them.

The good ol' days.

Now Trish was forced in a position she couldn't bear to be in. She couldn't trust her daughter if the afterlife depended on her. Why Nevaeh was reacting so violently against her parents and what she has known throughout her life, Trish couldn't begin to grasp. Sure, the piercings and punk rock look were part of the rebellion and Trish got that. The sexual forays with London and first love romance, Trish could relate all too well.

Throughout the night, Trish compared and contrasted her life with David to Nevaeh's blossoming forbidden romance with Edge. The similarities were painstaking clear. The good girl messing around with the bad boy. The intense and heated love affair with a thick layer of danger.

But sleeping with the enemy? The similarities between mother and daughter ended right there. When Trish found out about Dave's true identity, she was unsure about him but her trust never faulted. She knew what he was capable of and never felt unsafe in his arms. _Maybe Nevaeh felt the same about Edge_, Trish rationalized. Maybe she was feeling the same butterflies and warm comfort Trish felt when she was with Dave.

Nighttime. Calm. Relaxing. Soothing.

Just not that particular night.

Still, Trish couldn't possibly begin to understand. Neither could David, apparently. If Trish tossed and turned throughout the night, Dave was right there with her. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

Trish turned over and propped her head on a free hand. "What do you think?"

"I can't sleep, either."

"I can tell."

Dave motioned for Trish to move closer to him and she laid her head on his chest. Normally she felt warm and comforted when he wrapped his arms around her but Dave was feeling the exact same emotions Trish experienced. He was equally tortured and tormented by his daughter's decisions. There was acting out and then there was just foolishness. But there had to be a reason for Nevaeh's actions. She wouldn't be so naïve to do everything. _Or is she?_

Dave didn't have to think about what ploy Edge used on Nevaeh to get her into his bed. He was a charmer, Dave silently conceded. Edge was the master of manipulation and used every opportunity to twist another's mind to his advantage. He tried it on Kimberly and he failed. He tried it on Trish and he failed.

He tried it on Nevaeh and he succeeded. _Third time's the charm, huh? _

"What happened to our daughter, David?" Trish finally spoke.

Dave reached over and grabbed a picture of Nevaeh when she was just born, right before he was turned. With his mind, the pictures morphed to Nevaeh throughout the years. Just yesterday, he was holding her in his arms. Now he was figuring out how to protect her—if it wasn't too late. "She grew up."

During the night, Dave tried to sleep peacefully but his mind was racing non-stop. There wasn't a question he needed to trust his daughter. But she was making it very easy not to trust her again. But if he didn't let her go and experience life, she'll never forgive him. _How did I get absolutely fucked like this? _

Dave replayed the night's events in his mind. Nevaeh was clearly uncomfortable during dinner, barely raising her head to look at her own parents. When she was with Edge, her whole being changed into someone completely different. _What the hell is going on? _

"_You're mad at the wrong person, Lover."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I wasn't the only one who knew about Edge and Nevaeh." _

Dave immediately shot up in bed. If blood ran through his veins, it would be boiling out of his skin. There was only one person who knew about Nevaeh's new relationship with Edge and dared not to say anything. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure who or why. Dave's eyes turned black and his fangs started to form.

"What? What is it, David?" Trish worried.

Sadness became disappointment. Disappointment grew into disbelief. Disbelief turned into anger. Anger morphed into rage. Rage turned Dave into something unstoppable. He was beyond livid and death was moments away for one vampire. "London's dead."


	19. What Goes Around

_You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened…or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on.…_

_Tupac_

_--_

Seeing your ex move on is never easy. Contemplating certain actions and words. Analyzing every waking moment and sub-conscious actions.

Too bad London didn't give a flying fuck. And it was better that way. Sure he could've jumped over the dining room table and gutted what was left of Edge's insides, but London kept his cool.

Granted, the thought of tying Edge down to a tree stump butt-naked while London had his way with him courtesy of a baseball bat did sound deliciously appetizing, but London refrained.

Of course, the very sight of seeing Edge plant his vicious and despicable lips on Nevaeh made London not just want to them rip them off Edge's face but take a razor-sharp blade to slice them but London remained in his seat.

He was quite proud of himself. He was calm, cool, and collected. Now only if he could scrape the image of wanting to tie Edge to the back of Taker's Harley and drag him across town, everything would be perfect.

The best way London dealt with Nevaeh's new relationship was to not acknowledge it. If Edge came over for dinner, so be it. If London overheard Nevaeh's giggling, he just turned up the porn. Sure, London was torn up inside but showing his hurt and anger wasn't going to do anything but make a bad situation worse. He already gave Nevaeh the tongue-lashing of her life. He knew the forbidden union between her and Edge wasn't going to last. To London, worrying or caring wasn't a concern.

The only thing that stopped London from desecrating Edge was the thought of he wasn't sure if it would've been worth it in the long run.

It should've been.

London suddenly woke up to a pair of cold hands grasping his neck and yanking him out of the coffin. He immediately went on the attack, clawing and fighting his enemy. He tried to fight his enemy but was strongly overpowered.

"I'm going to rip your balls out of your body."

He looked down at who was attacking him. He should've been shocked but he wasn't. _If it wasn't one, it's the other. _

Trish.

Her normal soft hazel orbs were now a demonic red, cat-like and fiery. Her white fangs shined against her tan skin. She tightened her grip on London's neck, carefully pressing her nails against his skin. If she wanted to kill him, the timing was perfect. Dave, Rock, and any of the other Family members wouldn't be able to stop her.

Trish was slightly over five feet tall and very petite in her stature. But her power and authority made her seem like a giant, speaking volumes to whoever was nearby. She would be within her hierarchy and rights to deal out any punishment. And right about now, Trish couldn't give a damn what Stephanie's thoughts were on the matter.

"You knew about my baby and that asshole yet you choose not to say anything?" She hissed.

"I take it you're upset with me, Trish?" London asked.

Trish let go of London and he crashed hard to the ground. He grabbed his neck as he scurried backwards. But Trish's reaction wasn't of someone of hierarchy dealing with an insubordinate student. Oh no, it was much worse.

It was an angry mother who needed justice and revenge.

She stood over London. Her stare shot holes into his body, a feeling that was incredibly uncomfortable for anyone in the room. Immediately, chills danced up and down London's spine as he knew death was imminent and there wasn't a question if he deserved it.

Before London could assess the situation, he found himself flipped on his back with Trish straddling him. Her hands once again were wrapped tightly around his neck and she increased the pressure. She dug her nails into his skin while her legs excruciatingly squeezed his torso. "How long have you known?"

London tried to ease Trish's hands off his neck but the more he fought her, the tighter her grip became. "A while…"

"Now isn't the time to be vague, London." Trish warned.

"Get off me and I'll tell you what you want to know," he begged.

Trish gazed down at the young vampire before her. Killing him wouldn't have solved anything no matter how much enjoyment she would've gotten out of it. She eased her holds and rose up slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. London took a moment to regain his composure and then sat on his bed. His eyes were fixated on the hardwood floor, afraid to look up at anyone. He felt all of their presence: Dave, Rock, Nitro, and Melina. The only one missing was Taker but London knew he would soon make his appearance. "For a while," London repeated, "what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell us and stop the union, for starters." Dave replied.

"Yeah because that would've worked out just great, wouldn't it?" He smarted.

Dave stepped forward but Rock placed a hand on his shoulder. He then spoke to London to get to the root of the issue. "Do you know the seriousness of the situation, London? Come on, man. You know better than this. You know Nevaeh better than anyone here and you could've done something or at least told us so we could've…"

"So you could've what? Please tell me because I'm curious to know about this one." London stood up. "In case you guys haven't figured it out, Nevaeh is her own person. She kept our romance a secret for a year and we were just down the hall from all of you! Everyone thinks she's this fragile and precious little girl but she's far fucking from it. Do you honestly think she was going to listen to me? She can do whatever the hell she wants and there's not Mommy and Daddy there to protect her."

"I can kill you right now and not feel one lick of emotion for your betrayal."

"Go ahead," London challenged, "I died a long time ago."

"Save your anger for Edge, Trish," Taker said as he entered the room. He presented a note to Dave and Trish. "She's gone."

The Family gathered around Dave and Trish as they read the cryptic note. _Mom and Daddy, I need to do this._

18 years ago, Trish experienced the worst living nightmare in her life when her daughter was kidnapped. Now history was repeating itself. Edge might not have come in the middle of the night but he stole her daughter right under her again. She immediately felt a sharp pang of desperation and hopeless. "Our baby left us, David."

Dave studied the note and tried to figure out any coding Nevaeh was trying to say. "She needs to do what?" Dave asked softly. Nevaeh has never been one for cryptic messages and no one understood exactly what she was saying.

London, however, understood every word. "Get even."

--

"Took you long enough," Edge smiled.

Walking calmly to her boyfriend's waiting bike, Nevaeh casually strolled up to him. She had a confident smile on her face and her step had just a bit more swag in it. "I had business to take care of, Edge."

When Nevaeh was younger, Stephanie would watch her and have teatime with the young heiress. Stephanie knew Dave and Trish were not going to teach Nevaeh a single lesson about her past or future, so Stephanie took matters in her own hands. During the teatimes, Nevaeh learned lessons in casting spells and telepathy. A trick Nevaeh learned was to cast a spell with a crayon. She especially loved telekinesis, often tricking her mother at home with subtle tricks.

Eighteen years and countless hours of priming from the Queen Mother prepared Nevaeh for what she was about to do. She didn't want to hurt and break London's heart but it was needed to get closer to Edge. She didn't want to manipulate her parents and the rest of the Family but she had to. Dangerous, yes. Deadly, very. But it was something Nevaeh needed to do.

Stephanie also told Nevaeh the real story behind her existence, the passionate love story about her mother and father falling in love against the odds and creating her. Most importantly, Nevaeh learned the real reason behind her nickname, The Heiress. Her father was a vampire and her mother was born a witch, who eventually turned into a vampire. Next to Stephanie, Nevaeh was the most powerful force in the vampircal world and everyone knew it.

Especially Edge. However, he did not know what Nevaeh was capable of. "Well, your past doesn't matter now." He got off his bike and greeted his young girlfriend with a kiss. "I'll take care of you."

"I know you will." Nevaeh smiled. "And I'm going to take care of you."

Edge brushed a lock of frosted blonde hair out of Nevaeh's face. "I know you will."

Karma often came in different forms and is quite unexpected. Edge's karma came in the form of Kimberly Nevaeh. "You have no idea," Nevaeh smiled.

--

_He who does not punish evil commands it to be done._

_Leonardo da Vinci_


	20. Truly Courageous

_Courage is a quality so necessary for maintaining virtue, that it is always respected, even when it is associated with vice. _

_Samuel Johnson_

_-------------_

The house reminded her of the Fight Club. Doors were off the hinges. Weeds thrived in the front yard. There was no backyard or front yard for that matter. It was just was dirt and rocks. Cigarette burns stained the tattered curtains that barely hung onto the bars. The traditional white picket fence served as a memory as it became a nice shade of piss-yellow, a color Nevaeh imagined morphed that way from Edge and the Brood members themselves.

Except Edge wasn't Brad Pitt. Nevaeh, however, did find herself mirroring Edward Norton.

If the outside was horrendous, the inside was downright atrocious.

The house reminded her of Baltimore. On a school field trip, Nevaeh passed through the city on the way to a cheerleading competition. She was excited to explore cities outside of Los Angeles and couldn't wait to detail her trip in photographs. But she was surly disappointed. Baltimore was nothing but crime scene tape, boarded up homes, and the smell was unforgivable. It seemed like the whole city reeked of piss and booze.

Edge's home was Baltimore in California.

She was amazed at how the plumbing and electricity still worked, yet everything else seemed to need serious repair. Curtains were tattered and torn. Every room looked like an unfinished project, not knowing if it was the end or beginning. The once tiled floors were torn off the ground, leaving a rough and hard surface underneath.

Dirty dishes were strewn about. Flies were a mainstay. Human hair was scattered, probably keepsakes of the many victims that entered but never left. But the home just wasn't dirty. No, it was beyond that. It was absolutely filthy. It was repulsive. No human would dare to live there, let alone the non-dead.

But it was the coldness of the home that got her. It was a freezing bone-chill that crawled one's spine and never let go. It was the type of cold that was shivering where the body shakes uncontrollably as it tried to get used to the temperature. If it was 70 degrees outside, the mansion was easily 60 degrees inside.

There had to have been a rhyme and reason for the temperature but it wasn't a concern for Nevaeh. Extracting revenge on Edge was. She got herself within his grasp without a clean-cut plan on how to get out of it. Yes, the end result would be ultimately satisfying and it will go down as the ultimate payback.

Getting there, however, would be the challenge.

Nevaeh felt she had to work extra hard to keep up her façade. She had to pretend she was in love with Edge and despised her parents. Already she was feeling incredibly homesick. She wished she could go back but it was too late. She was Daddy's Little Girl who loved watching the games with him. She was Taker's Princess who taught her about dead bodies.

Worse yet, her mind constantly drifted to London and how he was doing. He was affected the most by her plans and it made Nevaeh sick to her stomach thinking about the damage she caused to his spirit. It would've been easier if she killed Edge but she had to torture him first. He deserved it. Besides, she had a mission she needed to complete and wouldn't dare think about leaving until she saw her plan enacted.

But now she had to put on an Oscar-caliber performance. And Nevaeh wasn't sure if she was that good of an actress.

--------------------

There was mysteriousness about Edge that enchanted his victims and conquests alike. He was the guy a girl could bring home, holding intelligent conversations with the parents on the latest topics. He was athletic, excelling in almost every sport imaginable. He could be the best friend, giving tips and fixing cars in the driveway every Saturday.

Edge was all of those things and more. He could morph into anything he wanted with the fluidity of running water. He actually got a kick out of the different things he could do to manipulate his victims. It was almost a contest within himself to see what he could do to top himself again.

He was deceptively kind and wickedly gorgeous. He had a rugged edge to him with his structured jaw and chiseled features. He was lanky but had a muscular build. But it was his infectious and trusting smile that drew his victims and followers in. He was hypnotic and enticing at the same time. With his bright white smile, glowing hazel eyes, and smooth demeanor, it was no wonder Edge had many lovers both male and female.

He was the proud owner of Nevaeh's heart.

From the moment she was conceived to throughout her teenage years, Edge kept vigil like watch over Nevaeh. He knew her favorite colors, what she ate, her favorite music, what sexual positions she loved, and different things she was into. He absorbed her. Every breath she took was like a breath of his own.

Now she was officially all his.

He watched her sleep for hours and could watch her for an eternity. He remembered the first time he saw her, the infamous dinner night when she was stolen. She looked just like a cherub figure with her pouty pink lips. She was the perfection combination of her parents—a gentle soul like her father with the tenacity of her mother. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back and Edge caught himself sniffing her hair various times during the night. She was naturally darker than her counterparts, mostly due to her inherited Grecian genes. She was buxom like her mother, filling out C-cups with her petite frame.

Heaven, she was. Heaven was her name.

Edge finally got what he wanted. Nevaeh was all his now and there wasn't a damn thing Dave, Trish, Stephanie could do about it. Nevaeh left on her own with very little help from Edge and The Brood. He was finally in her head and heart with no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Now there was the issue of getting in her pants.

---------------------------

There was no way in hell Edge was going be resting inside Nevaeh's thighs if she had anything to say about it. She often rinsed her mouth for a good two minutes with Listerine after a make out session with him. She couldn't bear to think about what she would have to do once she slept with him. The thought alone made her shiver in the cold room.

Nevaeh's sudden movement woke up Edge from his stares. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm freezing," she explained. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Edge scooted closer to his new girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. He kissed her cheek and sighed against her body. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Immediately, Nevaeh felt her skin crawl with disgust as she looked down and saw Edge's arms around her waist. He also intertwined their feet so even if she wanted to escape, it was damn near impossible to do so without waking Edge. She was trapped, locked in a makeshift prison and couldn't figure out how the hell she was going to get out with her sanity in tact.

Nevaeh had a lot to get used to, all right. Whether she had the stomach for it, remained to be seen.


	21. Owned!

_Author's Note: This is an unusually short chapter but the characters ruled this one. _

_-----------------------------------------------_

She saw this day coming. She saw it coming the moment Trish was pregnant. She saw it the instant Nevaeh was born. And she hoped it wasn't going to happen. But of course, she knew it was.

Constant discussions in Nevaeh's 18 years and Stephanie felt she told Dave and Trish exactly they needed to do. She couldn't have been more precise. She couldn't have been clearer. Yet, both of them were sitting at her living room table looking like they just totaled Mommy and Daddy's car and were waiting for the punishment.

Stephanie watched the two pathetic souls in her palace, shaking her head as she tried to figure out a way to tell them both off politely. They knew what Edge was capable of. They knew what powers Nevaeh had. And what did they do?

Absolutely nothing.

The coddled Nevaeh like she was still the infant daughter instead of embracing the young woman before them. Instead of teaching her the knowledge and possibly prevent the grown catastrophe taking place, Dave and the rest of the Family members decided the old standard of 'Not Doing a Damn Thing' was going to work on Nevaeh.

If it were up to Stephanie, Dave and Trish would suffer forever.

But it wasn't up to Stephanie. It was a matter that had long left her hands. Her current role was that of moderator. If Dave and Edge were going to tear each other up, she would let them. If Trish wanted to end her life, Stephanie would only think it was a bad idea but wouldn't stop her.

But unfortunately, neither choice was on the menu. She had to figure out a way to get Dave and Trish out of her home. Their daughter, their problem as far she was concerned. "Why in the fuck are you still here?" She politely asked.

Dave glanced up and looked at his mentor. Stephanie didn't have to mutter one word to express her disappointment. He knew he fucked up. He knew The Family as a whole fucked up. He didn't need reassurance from Stephanie on the fact. But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Nothing with the Queen Mother ever was. "You know why we're here, Stephanie," he said humbly.

"I know," she grabbed a wine glass from a servant and sat down at the head chair. She propped her shoes on the table and continued to stare. Stephanie wasn't sure if she was more upset at the audacity of Dave and Trish to come to her for help so late or the fact they actually thought she would give it to them. Either way, both of them were trying her.

"What can we do?" Trish asked.

A slow grin spread on Stephanie's face as she held the wine glass to her lips. The question itself forced Stephanie to pull away from the glass momentarily as tried to contain her laughter. "What can you do?" She repeated, clearly mocking the naïveté and stupidity of the question. "You're asking that, _now?_"

It had only been a week since Nevaeh ran away from home. One week without a phone call. One week without some sort of contact. Was she okay? Was she safe? Most importantly, was she still alive? The thought was almost too much for Dave to think straight. For all he knew, his daughter could be dead and Stephanie wouldn't tell them were her corpse was. It was a punishment, unfortunately, well deserved. "Look, I know we're late…" Dave began.

"Late is not the appropriate word for what you're conveying, Lover," Stephanie grinned, "stupid is more honest."

"Stephanie, I know you're mad at us…"

"Mad?" She questioned. "Please don't humor yourself, Lover. I'm actually quite entertained by this fuckery."

Dave was quite used to Stephanie's facetious remarks over the last 200 years. However, now was not the time or place for any of them. "So we just wait? Is that what you're telling us? We just wait while that animal destroys our daughter?" Dave asked.

"Did you mean, _destroy_, Lover?" Stephanie questioned. "Or the proper term you're looking for is, _fuck? _Because you know that's exactly what he's doing right now."

"What are we supposed to do?" Trish asked. "He has our daughter and you're mocking us!"

"I'm mocking you two because it's fun and you deserve it," Stephanie answered, "you knew this was going to happen and you let it. I laid everything out for you and what do you do for the last 18 years? Nothing," She stood up and smiled, "I think I'm the one who should be asking the question, what am I supposed to do?"


	22. Tip of the Iceberg

"You're awfully quiet," Nitro motioned to London.

London shrugged. The night Nevaeh disappeared, he officially became Public Enemy Number One in the Family household. The tension grew from obvious to unbearable whenever he was in the same room with Dave and Trish. Rock only spoke to him when it was necessary. Taker avoided him completely.

So London did what was best and kept to himself. He didn't try to explain his actions nor did he act like everything was fine and great. For all he knew, he was merely a scapegoat for Dave and Trish.

Everyone knew it; no one dared to question. If they wanted to kill him, he wouldn't care. If they wanted to shun him, it was completely fine by him. For London, he couldn't give a shit either way for all he was concerned. His only focus was his unwilling transformation.

London knew the moment he became involved with Nevaeh, he would have to make a serious decision: become human or turn Nevaeh. Neither option sounded optimal and he preferred not to think about it. However, his body quickly made the decision for him as he started to morph into his old human self again. Dave warned him it would happen. London knew it was happening.

Now it was matter of how long he would have to wait for Nevaeh to act out her plan before it was too late. The only problem was, London wasn't sure if Nevaeh knew what she was doing. "Have nothing to say," he finally offered to Nitro.

"The silent treatment isn't working in your favor," Melina chimed in.

"Neither is the constant threat of death but you choose your battles," he replied.

"How long do you think the Elders will be upset at you?" Nitro asked.

London shrugged. Eternity? Forever and a day? Anyone could take their pick. He would say he didn't care either way but truth was, London did care. The Family was all he had ever known for the past 70 years. To be suddenly shunned by them was the worst punishment possible. Even eternal death would be easier to deal with.

However, arguing against the Elders was never a smart move on anyone's part, regardless of how wrong they were. Everyone knew Dave and Trish had no one to blame but themselves. But until they realized that fact, London received the brunt of everything.

"Until they realize they're upset at the wrong vampire," he again offered.

---------------------

The Queen Mother was always right. Dave could never recall a moment when she was wrong in all the years he's known her. But the kicker was the fact she knew was right and never gloated about it. The mere thought of one being embarrassed in front of her was all the confirmation she needed.

It wouldn't have surprised Dave if Stephanie got off several times over after him and Trish left.

Following the stiff defeat at Stephanie's home, Dave and Trish drove home in absolute silence. Stephanie just told them how incredulously stupid they were for merely showing up and asking for help. Now all they could do is sit back and wait.

Waiting for what, was the question. What were they waiting for? Edge to finally reveal Nevaeh's dead carcass to them? Nevaeh to use her powers against The Family? Nevaeh waking up and realizing what she has done? What could have been the end result?

"This is bullshit, David," Trish finally admitted as he parked their Harley, "this is bullshit."

Dave turned off the bike and slouched back. It was bullshit, there was no doubt about that. But who's fault was it? Definitely not Stephanie's or London's. Admitting their own fault in Nevaeh's escape was too much to Dave to think about. Dave and Trish spent so much time protecting Nevaeh, they failed to realize how strong she was—spiritually and mentally. Soon Edge would discover what powers Nevaeh would have and who knew what the end result was going to be.

All Trish and Dave could do at the moment, unfortunately, was wait. "There's nothing we can do, Honey," he admitted, "we just have to wait."

"Wait for what? For our daughter to plot against us? For Edge to point at us and say, 'Ha-ha, I won?' What is it that we're waiting for exactly?"

"Listen, Honey, I know you're upset…"

"Upset?" Trish folded her arms. "You call this being upset? Some animal is possibly raping our daughter right now and you call my reaction being just upset? Are you high?"

"What do you want me to do? Please enlighten me because I'm sure you're chalk full of ideas right now," he retorted.

"Oh? So this is my fault now?" Trish asked as Dave held up his hands for mercy. "So I'm the one who got our daughter into this mess?"

"I'm not blaming you."

"Really? Because it sure in the hell sounds like you are."

Across the street, a neighbor walking his dog saw the commotion Dave and Trish were making but kept moving. Once the neighbor knew he was out of Dave's and Trish's sight, he began laughing hysterically at what he just listened. He then quickly morphed back into his original identity.

"Pour souls," Edge laughed, "they have no one to blame but themselves." He then got out a cell phone and dialed home to the Brood. "Lilian, gather everyone. It's time to teach Nevaeh some real history."


	23. Secret's Out or Is It?

Author's Note: This chapter is written by Torque aka Ari Braxton-Chase.

-------------------------------------------

_When going through hell…keep going._

_-Winston Churchill_

_________________________

As much as Stephanie loved drama, she didn't like to see her children fall deeper into a state of complete disarray. Through her crystal vase, she carefully monitored the actions of The Family. More often than not she would find Dave and Trish in the same room and neither would speak so much as a word to the other. 'Taker spent more time in the cemetery than was normal, even for him. Rock was out and about with this female and that. Well, maybe that wasn't so out of the ordinary.

But London had all but holed himself in his room. Melina had taken a turn for the worse since the princess had left the keep of the Family's mansion. Even Nitro spent more time in the library than usual.

What Stephanie was having a hard time wrapping her head around was the fact that they had to have known this was coming. She had warned them time and time ago it was coming. Nevaeh was no longer the little girl in pigtails who giggled each time her Uncle Nitro did a trick in front of her. She was a grown woman who had powers and capabilities. She was the most sought after vampire and there was always a price on her head. All of them knew and had known.

For years she had been all but demanded that Dave be open and honest with Nevaeh about her enemies. But did they listen? Hell no! But then again, what child did? But now, like every disobedient child, they expected her to pick up the pieces of their mess.

And like any good parent she absolutely refused.

Stephanie shook her head in frustration, turning her focus to her heiress. She watched as Nevaeh crept around the drafty domicile that housed the Brood. She knew all too well how over her head Nevaeh was; she had talks with Nevaeh over tea and cookies many times.

"_You sure you want to do this, baby? It's a mighty big task for you," Stephanie cautioned. _

"_Yes, Steffie, I know. But I have to. He can't get away with what he did to Mom and Dad," Nevaeh replied over tea and cakes. _

"_Alright," Stephanie wasn't convinced, but she knew she couldn't argue or change Nevaeh's mind. She definitely inherited her father's stubbornness._ _Still, Stephanie had to make sure Nevaeh knew exactly how dangerous her little plan was and the results if it backfired. _

"_You'll die if it fails," She said point blank. _

_Nevaeh put down her cup of tea and smiled. If she died, she would be made a martyr and Edge would meet a very untimely and heinous death as well as the rest of the Brood. "He'll die if it fails," she smiled, referring to Edge. _

A smile formed across Stephanie's lips as she remembered how confident her heiress was.

_I taught her well. _

________________________

Nevaeh walked around the deserted mansion that she called home. _What in the hell am I doing here?_ There wasn't even so much as a book in the house much less the library she was used to. And to be honest, she was too afraid to really touch anything for fear that it was possessed by one of the many lost souls that inhabited the home. She'd be the first to admit that she didn't think out this bird brained notion to infiltrate the Brood's mansion for if she had, she would've known that these people were the personification of evil.

And on top of it, she was dating the fucking ring leader.

"Nevaeh?"

Without turning to face him, she knew who was vying for her attention. She knew his southern drawl anywhere. He was called the Enigma because no one else could figure him out. Even Edge referred to Jeff as a freak of nature. "Yes, Jeffrey?"

"Why are you here?"

She cringed slightly. For a second, she just knew he could see right through her. In fact, she wasn't completely sure that he couldn't. Of all the Brood members, Jeff was the most adept at picking a person apart mentally.

"Nevaeh?" He called out to her again. "Why are you here?"

She was asking herself the same question. Like hell if she was going to let her fear pull her away from what she felt was her destiny. "Why am I where?" She asked staring at the wall she had been studying for the last ten minutes.

"In this room," he asked as if her question was completely absurd. To him, it was. He sat down Indian style before her. "Alone?"

Since Nevaeh became a part of the Brood, it was rare she was alone. She wasn't sure if that was the way they operated or Edge was paranoid about leaving her out of his sight for too long. Nevertheless, Nevaeh played by Edge's rules. If she wanted to destroy him, she had to make sure he thought she was a willing participant in his little game.

Her focus went back to the wall of art. Her eyes studied both Jeff and the wall. She should've known that he'd done this just by how violent the art was. "Just looking," she said calmly.

Jeff eyed the young heiress from where he sat. The way Nevaeh willingly left her family was a little suspicious in Jeff's mind. On top of it, Edge was a little too eager and giddy to take Nevaeh in. His actions were similar to a child discovering an old toy that was hidden in a closet. Jeff had a feeling in his gut that this was more than just a boneheaded move on Edge's part but something that would send the Brood crashing to its knees.

Jeff watched Nevaeh eye his depictions as they danced through her mind. This was the room that he used to vent, his most violent and romantic artworks were smeared on the walls of this very room and he had to admit he didn't take well to visitors: foreign or familiar.

"Hmmm," he said and began the latest imagery that paraded around in his head, "see anything, interesting?"

Nevaeh looked over another piece of work and left the room without another thought. She walked back up the rickety stairs and into the room that she shared with Edge. Hugging a pillow close to her abdomen she laid her head to rest upon it. She couldn't shake the cold feeling moving through her veins but she knew the cause. There was one drawing in Jeff's room she couldn't shake from her mind.

There was a young blonde vampire strapped to the wall by chains. There was a blond man between her thighs; her head was thrown back in ecstasy as he nuzzled her neck. The very next scene was of the same vampire lying dead on the floor, the blonde man's face covered in her blood as he stood over her. The caption: Eros and Thanatos…Greek for love and death. Maybe the drawing was a coincidence.

Or maybe Jeff knew what Nevaeh was up to and predicted her future.


	24. Necessary Evil

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Convincing the Queen Mother to do something was always something short of a miracle. It always started off with tea time, followed by a stroll around the park. And then finally, a mind-blowing sex session.

Multiple orgasms later, however, Trish wasn't sure if she convinced Stephanie to get involved. _All that licking has gone to waste!_

"It didn't go to waste, baby," Stephanie replied after reading Trish's thoughts, "all the cunninlinguis in the world won't change my thoughts regarding how I feel about your lack of parenting skills."

The last sentence was meant to be as sharp as an icicle and Trish was well aware of it. They were all feeling the sting of Nevaeh's choice but the fact of the matter was Stephanie was right. Their baby girl wasn't a baby anymore but an adult. Seeing as how they ignored all of Stephanie's advice and forewarning where Nevaeh was concerned, they were all going to have to sit back and see how everything played out.

Begrudgingly, of course.

Trish looked over at her part time lover for a last plea. "Stephanie..."

Stephanie quickly put her hand up to stop her. "This is your fight. I am not getting into it," Stephanie tucked her hair behind one ear as she sipped blood from a goblet, you know how Lover gets."

Trish sighed. Dave's temperament was as legendary as his charming demeanor. The Family motto about Dave was he wasn't always right, but he was never wrong. Even Dave admitted there was some truth to it. "I know," she sat up wrapping her arms around her naked body, "but she's our baby."

Stephanie shrugged off the comment. "Everyone feels the need to keep reminding me of that as if I don't know," she looked Trish in the eye, "and I understand that. But understand this, she's _my_ heiress. Edge won't do a damn thing to her if he wants to live to see another undead day."

Trish blew out an audible breath. There was no way Stephanie wanted to understand. But how could she? For the most part she let the Brood run rampant and as long as they didn't do anything that had a direct adverse effect on her. To say Stephanie was insanely blasé about what they did was an understatement. For weeks, anytime a member from the Family tried to talk to her about Edge's obvious brainwashing of their Naya they were met with the same response.

_You should have told her._

"Not long ago you and Lover came to me asking what I felt you should do," Stephanie began again. "Do you really want my advice?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

Trish looked at her, watching her buxom frame as she moved through the air. She looked at her, not knowing whether or not to shake her or screw her brains out again. She her nonverbal answer a clear cut _yes_.

Stephanie smiled. "Pray."

___________________________________

Edge paced his bedroom floor like a man possessed, not that he had far to go. This was the last night he was going to bed with a beautiful goddess and not get any. Being of the undead taught him a great deal of patience but there were times when he had to draw the line.

That time had come. Nevaeh was driving him nuts and all she did was just breathe. Edge spent hours upon hours studying her body, waiting for the very day she would be all his. She was voluptuous like her mother, with two breasts that were seemingly perfect and bouncy all the time. A natural athlete like her father, with sexy toned abs and shapely athletic legs.

And those lips? Those God-given full lips of hers that seemed to speak to him, "Let us suck your cock, Edge" whenever she smiled.

There was absolutely no reason why Edge wasn't splitting Nevaeh's sexy ass in two. Now it was a matter of getting her to trust him enough to spread her legs. Edge wouldn't rape Nevaeh to get what he wanted.

But the thought did cross his mind.

----------------------------------------------

After seeing Jeffrey's painting, Nevaeh felt the need to scrub the filth off her body. She turned up the shower to as hot as she could stand it and let the water beat on her skin. If she wasn't missing her home before, Nevaeh was definitely missing it now. She missed every single thing. The constant murmur of porn from London's room. The peaceful mediation Uncle Taker had when he was on his bike. Her mother and father cooking in the kitchen. Nitro studying in the library. Melina doing her umpteenth manicure.

Everything was boring, but that was fine by Nevaeh. It was perfect. It was…home.

Now she was stuck in some god-awful filth of a house. It wasn't even a house. Nevaeh couldn't even describe it as a shack. There were no tiles on the floor. Whatever carpet that was left was either pissed on or ripped out. Dirty dishes were strewn about. Mold doubled as a makeshift countertop.

And it was her new home. The bare thought of her being the Brood's newest roommate almost made Nevaeh vomit.

Drying herself off, she walked into Edge's bedroom from her shower. Her body was alive but her eyes were dead. "What's wrong, Naya?" Edge asked.

Nevaeh took a deep breath. Clearly, her face showed any and all emotion she was trying to hide. However, her thoughts quickly went back to Jeffrey's painting. Could he have possibly known what she was up to? Or was he was mind-fucking her? "I saw something down stairs that disturbed me a bit," she bit her lip, "It disturbed me a lot."

Edge became concerned. He strictly warned the Brood that if Nevaeh slightly frowned, it would be all of their asses. They were not going to fuck up his master plan. He worked too hard and planned for too long for it to be ruined. "What was that?"

Nevaeh started to open her mouth but stopped with a shake of her head. "Nothing."

Be damned if she'd tell him what she saw today. There was no telling that what she saw was even meant for her. It was odd that the two sides of the equation were Greek but Jeffrey was certainly an enigma. There was actually no telling whether or not she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

"What's the matter, Naya?" Edge asked sharply. He watched as she flinched at the sound of his voice. Admittedly, there was actually more bass in his voice than he intended but there was obviously something wrong and be damned if he was going to allow anything to disrupt what he had planned for her.

Softening his voice a degree, Edge asked again. "What, baby?" He sat besides his girlfriend, rubbing her arms against the chill of the house. "Tell me."

Nevaeh looked at him. "I miss my family, Edge."

Edge pulled Nevaeh in closer to him. He rubbed her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "I know, baby. But you have a new family now. We'll take care of you better than anyone else. Here, you can have freedom. You don't have to keep checking in or have someone else watching your every move. You'll be free here, Naya. Absolutely free."

Nevaeh looked up at her boyfriend. "Really?"

Edge flashed his mega-watt smile. "Really."

He leaned in for a kiss and this time, Nevaeh didn't try to stop him. His kisses were surprisingly sensual and sweet. He gently bit her lower lip while his tongue intertwined with hers. Immediately, Nevaeh felt her body set on fire. It was an uncontrollable desire and wanton need to have him. She knew at some point, it was a necessary evil to give her body to Edge. After a few weeks of being extremely patient, Nevaeh felt it was only right for Edge to have a taste.

Nevaeh broke the kiss and stood up before Edge. She let the towel drop to the floor and bared her body. She still didn't trust him and she knew what she was going to do was going to be the most dangerous act of them all. But it was something she needed to do. A necessary evil.

She mounted Edge, squatting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped Nevaeh on her back. He winked at her and got off the bed so he could undress. Edge revealed a muscular physique with strong, sexy arms and an upper body to die for. His shoulders were broad. His skin was a beautiful copper.

Despite how evil he was, Edge was a beautiful man, Nevaeh silently admitted.

Edge's eyes never left Nevaeh's as he finished undressing. He then pulled Nevaeh by her feet to the edge of the bed. He nudged her legs open and rested himself between her thighs. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again. "Are you ready for this?"

Nevaeh wanted to scream no, but it was too late. Her body heat was off the charts and the wetness between her legs would've been a telltale sign she was lying. She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Edge began to kiss Nevaeh's neck as he started making love to her. The entire time she thought of London.


	25. Why So Sensitive?

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

Nevaeh shrugged. "Not really."

Edge moved closer to her. "There has to be something you're feeling."

Nevaeh knew what Edge was getting at. After one of the best sexual experiences of her young life, he wanted to know how he ranked with London. Nevaeh would be pretty foolish to say Edge was a horrible lay. His cock was the perfect length and width. His thrusts were as if he invented sex. And the way he ate her out made Nevaeh damn near climb the walls. If anything, her experience was one of the best she's ever had.

One of the best, her mind noted. Not _the _best.

"I feel fine, Edge," Nevaeh grinned, "I feel fine."

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Edge inquired as Nevaeh shook her head. She was quiet—maybe _too_ quiet in their lovemaking. He didn't know if she was holding back or was simply a quiet lover. He was a bit unsettled at the fact she was so quiet but figured there were more chances for her to get out of shell.

But for now, he was not concerned with Nevaeh's lack of vocal prowess. He did something only one other vampire has done before: he slept with the Heiress. Just that sole action made Edge a force to be reckoned with. A smug smile grew on his face as he thought about the new power he would acquire just based on that action alone.

He immediately thought about how long it will be before he finally ruled the vampirical world. Stephanie, Hunter, Taker, and Rock would have to bow down to him. Trish, Dave and the rest of the Family members would be dead. The Brood would be elevated to new heights of power.

Edge felt his cock getting hard just thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Nevaeh just wanted to jump back into the shower to scrub off the filth on her body. She slept with Edge to shut him up. The sex would tie him over for a short while as she plotted her next step which was getting to know the Brood members. Nevaeh started to get up when she felt Edge pull her back to bed. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Let's stay and play for a while," he pressed his erect cock against her, "we have no where to go."

Nevaeh sighed. She did not want to fuck Edge again. It was getting in the way of other things she had to do. But again, if she wanted him to think everything was fine, she did what she had to do. "Sure," she smiled.

-------------

"Good morning, Princess," Lilian smirked at Nevaeh as she walked into the kitchen.

Nevaeh glanced at the wall clock in front of her. It read one in the afternoon. Her and Edge spent the entire morning in bed. "Good afternoon, Lili," she replied.

"Lilian," the elder vampire corrected, "did you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Nevaeh grabbed a seat at the breakfast table and looked at the window, "thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome, Princess," Lilian sat across from Nevaeh and glanced her over. "So, what brings you here?"

"I needed to see something besides Edge being on top of me."

"No, silly goose!" Lilian smiled. "What brings you to the Brood? Why now?"

Nevaeh kept her answers short and sweet. The little information she gave out, the better. It was a lesson everyone in the Family taught her from the get-go. "Because I wanted to."

Lilian shrugged. "I guess that's fair. After all, we can provide a better environment than your parents."

If there was one thing Nevaeh was sensitive about, it was her Family. Granted her family wasn't traditional but it didn't matter. Family was what one made of it. All of the Family members protected her to the highest degree and she never forgot it. So it was naturally she felt her blood boil hearing Lilian's below-the-belt remark about her parents but Nevaeh kept her cool. If she showed any emotion, her plan would fail miserably. "Keep my parents out of this," she warned.

"I'm just saying," Lilian's voice trailed off as she took a sip of coffee, "if they were better parents…"

"One more remark, Lili," Nevaeh pressed.

"No harm, Naya, no harm," Lilian smiled again. "I just don't want you to end up like your dead grandparents and brother."

Before Lilian could put the coffee cup down, Nevaeh lunged for her.


	26. The Light

Lilian straddled Nevaeh and had her arms pinned to the floor with her mind. She cracked her knuckles and was ready to pounce on the heiress at any minute. From the moment she entered the home, Lilian knew Nevaeh's motivations were anything but teen angst. There was more to her wanting to escape The Family and what she had known her entire life. Edge may not have seen it but it was clear to everyone in the Brood that Nevaeh had ulterior motives. "You don't know who you're messing up with, darling."

Nevaeh smirked. "It's the other way around, sweetheart. I know who I'm messing with. You don't know who you're messing with."

"You wanna bet?"

"Try me," Nevaeh smiled.

Just as when Lilian was about to throw a hard punch, she suddenly flew back to a kitchen wall. Shocked by what happened, Lilian rushed at Nevaeh again but found herself thrown against another kitchen wall. "Why you little bit—" Before Lilian could finish her statement, she was thrown against yet another kitchen wall.

Meanwhile, Nevaeh created scratches on her skin. She stood up and ran against the kitchen counter, the sharp edge hitting her midsection. She crouched over in pain and waited for the tears to fall down her cheeks.

The loud commotion rushed Edge downstairs. ""What's going on…" he spotted Nevaeh. "Naya, baby! What happened?" he rushed to her side.

Lilian coughed up blood and weakly pointed to Lilian. "She attacked me…"

Edge's eyes turned grey and his fangs appeared. He stood up and walked over to Lilian. "I'm going to kill you…"

* * *

Trish stared out the kitchen window. She didn't know what she was looking at, per se, but she knew she needed to stare at something to distract her. Today officially marked six weeks since Nevaeh left the Family.

Her only family.

Trish tried not to cry and kept her feelings bottled up. She worked harder at the gym. She fed on prey more. Her killings became more about anger than mercy. It was clear to everyone she was overcompensating. No one could or would argue with her.

At the heart of it, Trish was a mother in unbearable pain. She once told Taker it would've been easier if Nevaeh was murdered instead of running away from everything. Her death, Trish could've dealt with. But completely shunning her family away? Trish found it increasingly difficult to normally function during the waking hours.

Everyone was being affected in different ways but Nevaeh running away was driving a wedge between Dave and Trish. The once superpower couple were barely on speaking terms with each other. If Trish was at home, Dave stayed away and vice-versa. If they happened to be at home at the same time for whatever reason, it was most certain they were in different rooms.

They blamed each other. They blamed themselves.

"She'll come back when she's ready, Blondie," Taker approached Trish in the kitchen, "she's not ready yet."

Trish continued to stare outside the window. "Easier said than done."

Taker pointed to the kitchen table. "Sit," he demanded.

Trish begrudgingly followed Taker to the kitchen table and sat down. She leaned forward and held her head with her hands. No one could possibly understand what she was going through. No one. "What?"

"If you knew Nevaeh, her disappearance would not have surprised you."

Trish looked up and her eyes were on the verge of tears. "I know you're not trying to blame me for her running away?"

Taker leaned forward. "If you knew your daughter, her disappearance would not have surprised you. Listen to me. If you knew your daughter, her disappearance would not have surprised you."

Trish waved a hand at Taker to quiet him. "Okay, I get that." She sat at the table and let the information soak in. Taker was trying to tell her something and she couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. _Why couldn't he just come out and say it?_

"Because that would've been too easy," Taker answered her thoughts as he got up, "you'll figure it out."

Taker left the kitchen, leaving Trish alone to her thoughts. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Taker had funny ways to communicate what he wanted to say. He was never direct about what he wanted or needed and always gave the task to one to figure it out for themselves. It was something Trish both admired and loathed about Taker.

There was no question what direction she was swinging now.

She continued to sit at the kitchen table and wonder what Taker was trying to tell her. She gave up thinking about it and started to prepare dinner that night. "What a waste," she muttered. She suddenly heard loud music playing from London's room. She rolled her eyes and proceeded with dinner. "He could at least turn that shit down," she grumbled.

The revelation hit her like a Mack truck. Maybe it was a coincidence London was playing music so loudly but there was no question what Trish figured out about what Taker was trying to tell her.

London's song of the moment was James Brown's The Payback.


	27. The Sacrifice

_When you stare into darkness…sometimes it stares back. – Sherrilyn Kenyon_

_

* * *

_

From the moment Edge plotted her kidnapping, Jeff knew Nevaeh was bad news. Now that she was officially in his home, Jeff was certain Edge was being played like a fool.

Jeff kneeled down and stared at Lilian's remains. Even though bloodlust is what they lived for, The Brood was shocked and appalled at the severity of Lilian's death. Her body was ripped from limb to limb and it was clear Edge spared no mercy. The kitchen walls were splattered with her blood, brains, and matter in small chunks. Her skull was crushed and if Jeff assumed correctly, it appeared Edge stomped several holes in it. Edge wasn't satisfied with just draining her blood as he ripped out her throat. It was an anger Jeff had never seen before and was quite shocked that Edge, with all of his aloofness, could be that evil. It made Jeff wonder what else Edge was suppressing.

"What have you done?" Stacy wailed as she stared at the kitchen. "What have you done?"

Jeff watched as Edge tended Nevaeh's wounds. She looked stoic and no emotion in her eyes. He was well aware that she wasn't ignorant to their ways; she was the heiress. But her family shielded her and to his knowledge, she'd never witnessed any dismemberment of anyone, vampire or otherwise. For Nevaeh to be this incredibly calm, cool and collected lead Jeff to only one conclusion:

Lilian was set up and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker—exactly how Nevaeh knew she would.

"I told you all if you breathed at her wrong, I would tear you limb from limb," Edge looked over at Lillian's lifeless body, "get rid of it." He said as he walked Nevaeh out of sight.

Jeff looked from Lillian to Nevaeh. It was an open secret that Lillian was intimidated by Nevaeh's presence in the home. It meant she wasn't the queen bitch amongst the Brood. To be honest, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Lillian provoked Nevaeh but as he surveyed the scene, taking note he noticed some things were definitely out of place. Nevaeh had scratches on her and yet there was no skin under Lillian's nails. Jeff shook his head and cursed under his breath to Edge.

_You fucking moron, you may have just killed us all._

* * *

Trish walked up to London's room and let herself inside. Normally she would have knocked first because there was no telling what she would find him doing but at that very moment, she didn't care if London was in the middle of directing a gang-bang. Her soul was full of anger, hurt, and worse yet, rage. She was no longer an angry vampire. She was an angry mother and to London, that was worse than 50 blood-thirsty vampires.

London noticed Trish enter his room and he didn't bother to look at her. He was focused on the computer screen, staring at random YouTube videos. He knew Trish and Dave were still blaming him for Nevaeh's disappearance and he was not about to take any chances. For all he knew, Trish was there to give him a slow and painful death. London only prayed the fight would be quick and straight to the point.

"I'm not going to kill you," Trish pulled up a chair and sat beside the young vampire, "but you're going to help me."

"Help you do what?" London asked, his eyes still fixated on the screen before him.

"Help me get my baby back home." Trish said defiantly.

London's face was motionless. There was no time for games or friendly chatter. What Trish requested was a matter of life or death and London already knew which side of the coin she was on. "Easier said than done," was his only reply.

"You know my daughter better than anyone in this house," Trish just about pleaded, "you know how to reach her."

"If she'll listen to me," London quietly replied, "let's not forget how she dumped me."

"She did it as a means to an end," Trish reasoned.

"You can justify it all you want," London shrugged, "it doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

"So you're perfectly fine with letting her get raped or possibly killed over there?" Trish countered. "It doesn't bother you that my daughter—"

"Your daughter," London interrupted and faced Trish for the first time since she entered his room, "knows exactly what the fuck she's doing and if I were you, I would let her be until she needs your assistance."

Trish threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. I was hoping you would help me try to get her back but it's obvious you don't give a damn about anyone else but yourself." She got up from the chair and headed out. She was stopped when London suddenly appeared in front of her as she attempted to open the door. His eyes were black and the room became increasingly cold.

"I cared about her enough to let Naya go. She told me what she wanted to do and I tried to talk her out of it. However, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Trish," London's demeanor did not change, "you honestly have no clue why she's with Edge right now?"

Trish thought about the constant song London had on repeat. "She wanted to get back at him for when he kidnapped her."

"She wanted to get back at him for what he did to your family, Trish."

London's answer surprised her. "What?"

"Trish, your family being murdered and you being spared was no accident." London braced himself for her reaction, "Edge and The Brood killed your family."


	28. The Truth

There wasn't a day that went by Trish didn't think about what happened to her family. She was planning her college graduation and was getting ready to send out announcements when she got a phone call from her grandmother.

"Patricia, you need to come home now. It's an emergency."

Trish begged her grandmother for details but the elder woman was insistent on not sharing the news over the phone. Trish boarded the first plane out of LAX and headed back to Michigan where she was surrounded by media from the moment she landed. It was at her grandmother's home where she finally learned all of the details. Her mother was brutually raped several times before being strangled to death. Her father watched her mother's rape but couldn't do anything because he was being held back by The Brood members.

Trish's little brother tried to play hero and retrieved the hidden shotgun that was kept in the closet. When he shot at The Brood, however, that was when he discovered they weren't human. His death was slow and painful. When The Brood was finished, they burned the house down with all three still alive.

"I don't understand," Trish couldn't believe what she heard, "why would they target my family specifically? Why them?'

"Your mother," London explained, "your mother was a witch, Trish, and The Brood saw her as a threat to them. They didn't want another Kimberly," he referred to Dave's ex-partner.

"I don't understand," Trish's eyes began to water, "why did they do that to them?"

"They were threatened by her, Trish. Your mother was next in line to be an Elder and Stephanie was grooming her," Trish's mouth dropped as London spoke more, "They only thought it was just your mom, dad, and brother. They forgot about you. Your brother was born with the same powers. Stephanie has known about you for a long time. When Kimberly was murdered, she sent Taker to watch over you. He's always protected you when you never knew it. When he thought you were ready, that's when you met Dave.

"Do you think your bike not working that one night was a coincidence? You think Taker coming out of nowhere just happened? You think you meeting Dave was fate?" Trish's eyes widened with disbelief. "This was planned, Trish. Edge knew your powers and your strength. He knew what you were about. He was ready for you to be a part of The Brood. When that didn't happen, he went for the next best thing."

"Nevaeh…" Trish's voice was lost.

"Exactly."

Trish thought back to how her mother behaved around the house. She always seemed cool, calm, and collected without a worry in the world. She briefly remembered a trick her mother always showed her. She knew how to levitate but never raised more than a few feet off the ground. Her mother would also seemingly appear out of nowhere as if she was always behind Trish. _Now it all makes sense. _

Trish felt a lump in her throat as she began to process everything London told her. It made sense they came after her the way they did. She refocused on one key aspect. "My powers and strength?" 

"You were born a faery with wiccan powers," London moved closer to her, "when you turned, you became just as powerful as The Elders even though you've only be undead for a few days."

Trish suddenly remembered her father referring to her as his "fallen angel" or his "little faery" when she was younger and well into her college years. She always thought it was him making a reference to her favorite cartoon character, Tinkerbell. The information was almost too much for Trish to bear. She found herself swallowed hard as if she was trying to digest all of it. "So, Nevaeh…Nevaeh would be…"

"Part witch, part faery, part vampire, and part human," London shook his head, "a very lethal combination if you ask me."

"And The Brood knows this?"

"They know she's capable of being powerful but I don't think they realize her strength. Stephanie has taught her a lot." It was this moment London was very grateful for Stephanie's intervention in Nevaeh's upbringing.

"So Nevaeh is capable of killing The Brood if she chose to?" Trish asked.

"She is capable of decapitating them, yes," London stopped himself from speaking further. What he was thinking next was making his stomach turn in knots.

"But what? Why did you pause?" Trish pressed.

"Nevaeh is still part human, Trish. Once The Brood hones in on that vulnerability, it's a wrap. There's nothing any of us can do except Stephanie. The way Edge and The Brood have been acting, they don't care what Stephanie thinks. They still don't believe she has the powers she does."

Trish slumped in her chair, still in disbelief by what she heard. "So what do we do?"

"We wait and hope Nevaeh gets the job done and The Brood doesn't find out what her powers are."

"And if they do find out?" Trish asked. "What will they do to my baby?"

London took a sharp breath. He didn't even want to contemplate what The Brood could do to Nevaeh. "They will torture her," London began, "Nevaeh will be begging them to kill her."

Tears smeared Trish's cheeks. "So if something happens to Nevaeh…"

"I wouldn't want to be on this Earth," London bristled, "there's no telling how Stephanie is going to react."


	29. Decisions

_This chapter was co-written by Areya Braxton-Chase. _

_When the body is filled with ego and selfishness, the cycle of birth and death does not end. ~ Sri Guru Granth Sahib_

* * *

Taker had seen a lot of bullshit during his time. From world wars to gang violence to petty arguments and simple disagreements ending with untimely deaths. He had seen a lot, too much if you had asked him. But none of it bothered him so much as the tension between Dave and Trish. They hated each other with the same passion they loved one another. It was causing a wedge between The Family. London was off doing his own thing so was Nitro and Melina. Rock's less frequent visits turned him into a special guest star of sorts. No one wanted to be around The Family. No one wanted to be a part of The Family.

That deeply worried Taker. He wasn't afraid of anything but the thought of his family being destroyed made him restless at night.

Nevaeh was a smart girl, maybe too smart for her own good, Taker reasoned. She had the fire of her mother and the intensity of her father. Taker could've sworn Nevaeh was Kimberly reincarnated and wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that was true. She had the right intentions despite the big task she was faced with. No vamp or mythical creature had ever been able to take down The Brood yet Nevaeh was successful in Lilian's death despite not actively participating in it as Stephanie relayed to him.

But Lilian was a novice vamp and an easy target. Carlito and Stacy wouldn't be threats, either. However, there was Jeff, and most importantly, Edge. Killing Edge was going to be damn near impossible and not an easy win. Jeff was so crazy and unpredictable with his killing sprees, it was no wonder how he ended up with the nickname Enigma. Edge was obviously crazy; Jeff was dangerously insane.

Nevaeh wouldn't just be killed by Jeff and Edge; she would be mutilated beyond recognition.

"Dave, this shit between you and Blondie has gone on long enough. I'm only going to say this once more," Taker entered the study as Dave played chess alone. He sat across from him and watched his novice's movements. "I said it to Blondie and now I'm going to say it to you. If you knew your daughter, her disappearance would not have surprised you. Now stop moping around here like a pussy and go get your woman before she leaves your sorry ass. There are a lot of single vampires running around that don't mind fucking the mother of the heiress." Dave's fangs came out and his eyes went black. "And before you think about doing something stupid like getting your spleen ripped out, I'm only telling you what you already know. By the way, you're losing."

Dave ignored his mentor and kept his eyes on the Chess board as he moved a piece through telekinesis. Dave didn't give a damn what Taker thought even though he knew his mentor was right. Things between him and Trish had gone too far but neither one of them knew how to reconnect. It was easier to blame each other than for both to take responsibility. It was the fault of both.

Dave and Taker sat in silence for a long while as Taker continued to watch Dave's movements. To anyone coming into the study it appeared Dave was just playing chess but Taker knew better. Dave was strategically moving the pieces on the board. He wasn't just playing chess; he was planning something. He hadn't seen his novice this hungry in ages.

Curiosity got the best of Taker and he read Dave's mind. His plan was risky but genius. He could tell Dave struggled with a key aspect of it and Taker could not blame him for feeling apprehensive.

"I've already sacrificed my daughter," Dave finally broke the silence. "I don't want to sacrifice my wife." Even though Dave and Trish were not legally married, they often referred to each other as husband and wife. They were considered to be the most powerful vampirical couple and rumors of their demise would only make them bigger targets.

"Let me ask you," Taker leaned forward, "how badly do you want your daughter back?"

"I'll skin Edge alive," Dave replied.

"How badly does Trish want her daughter back?"

"She'll do…" Dave paused.

"Anything, right? Well, you have your answer."

"Trish and Naya may never forgive me."

"When you save someone's life, it's amazing what shit they'll let slide by." Taker stood up, "I'll call for a family meeting tonight." He left the study.

Dave stared at the board and wondered how he failed as father. He silently wished he could go back and worry about sitting in those damn uncomfortable chairs his little girl insisted upon every week for tea time. But she was no longer his little girl; she was a grown woman of 18 years. She could make her own decisions and whether he or Trish liked it or not, that was it.

But Nevaeh was in over her head and her death was merely being delayed. Soon enough, The Brood was going to figure out Nevaeh's true intentions if they hadn't already. Dave's plan was dangerous and risky but it was going to work. It had to work. There wasn't a Plan B. It wasn't just Nevaeh's life at risk; Trish's life was in serious danger as well.

Dave knocked the king down with his finger. Check mate.

"_Trisha," he sent her a telepathic message. "We need to talk."_


End file.
